


【冬叉】命中注定

by mmoonuppie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmoonuppie/pseuds/mmoonuppie
Summary: 一個Omega尋求非傳統方式受孕的機會有多大，大概很小，所以眼前的醫生不是很贊同的看著他，尤其當辦公桌對面的患者是個身體健康正處於適合懷孕的年紀的Omega的時候。「朗姆洛先生，你的身體十分健康，絕對可以自然受孕。」醫生合上他的病例，改以一種長者的姿態面對他，「恕我直言，趁著還年輕去找個適合的伴侶更好。」布洛克煩躁的捏著衣角，這是他的壞習慣，當他覺得事情將要往不合他預期發展時就會發作。「我明白，但是醫生我、」突然停住的句子讓他差點咬到舌頭。他不想要有伴侶，但他喜歡小孩，他想要小孩。不要連結，不要Alpha，「我只想要小孩。」見這個Omega心意已決，醫生也不打算再說什麼，法律沒有規定單身Omega不能接受捐精懷孕，基於道德他已經勸過他了，既然患者不接受，那他也尊重對方選擇。醫生一邊打電話叫護士進來，一邊跟布洛克交代準備受孕的事情。「如果幸運的話，療程開始的半年內我們就可以嘗試讓你受孕。在這之前你得把身體調養得更適合胚胎發育，同時我們也可以來找一下你想要小孩的另一個父親是什麼樣的。」護士在此時走了進來，是個身材瘦高的Beta男孩，他向布洛克點頭後走到醫生旁邊接受指示。「剩下的彼得會告訴你，下次面診見。」然後他跟著護士走出了診療室。Brock覺得自己鬆了一口氣，想到不久後自己就要有個小傢伙陪伴，難掩興奮的笑了出來。





	【冬叉】命中注定

布洛克每天早晨都會跑過布魯克林大橋，除了每半年身體不適的那幾天，否則他幾乎全年無休，大雨甚至是大雪都阻止不了他。

他對自己有一種嚴格的要求，雖然他的某些過往行為在外人看來實屬放蕩，但那與他從小到大的生活經驗息息相關。如果你在較為貧窮的街道出生，你也會對任何事都抱持著警戒，如果你剛成年就進了軍隊，你就會知道Alpha在他們自認優勢的地方都是怎樣的混蛋。

基於上述兩點，布洛克一直以來都沒有跟Alpha結成伴侶的想法，也沒有跟Alpha交往過，他更傾向於Beta。然而Beta對於另外兩種少數性別，不管是Alpha還是Omega都有種看不起，更不想深交往來的想法，對他們來說這兩者都是會被費洛蒙控制的動物。更何況Beta佔多數，大部分的人還是會選擇跟自己同性別的，省得麻煩。 

這導致布洛克長久下來都只能和別人維持很短的關係，他有他自己的問題，而這些問題也不是任何人能輕易理解的。退伍後他在長官的介紹下到警局任職，做了幾年外勤，當他意識報自己始終想到有個陪伴時，他申請請調成內勤業務，上班時間固定，幾乎不加班，重點是沒有危險。 

按著晨跑路線跑到一半後他停了下來，前年的舊傷差點毀了他的肺，現在他只要一長跑，整個人就會像氣喘發作似的喘個不停。但他還是跑，近乎折磨自己一般，他曾經跑到一半被人送進醫院，他當時的搭檔娜塔莎走進病房時，槍的保險已經打開，這位迷人的Alpha警告他要是再有下次，她會先殺了他，避免他死在不知名的小巷之中。 

從此之後布洛克只要一感到不適就會停下腳步，快走比較適合他的身體狀況，醫生這麼建議，但布洛克習慣了強迫自己，他總是試著證明自己不輸其他人。為此在軍隊吃了不少苦頭，畢竟許多Alpha都是帶有優越感的混蛋，受不了被他們所謂的低等性別挑戰。 

但傑克沒有，他從不這樣看布洛克，他看著布洛克就像看著自己的愚蠢的弟弟。我弟弟小我十歲，你不知道他四歲的時候試圖把頭塞進爸爸的除草機是多麼愚蠢的事。傑克在他們第一次喝酒時告訴布洛克，他覺得布洛克逞強的表現就像是找死。 

布洛克討厭Alpha，但又自虐般都選擇大部分Alpha會從事的工作，但幸運的是，在軍隊裡他認識了傑克，而在警局他又有了娜塔莎這個搭檔。很奇妙的是，明明只要他不把他們當成可能因為發情期而強迫自己的怪獸就能與Alpha好好相處，但布洛克仍選擇把他們當成怪物。 

剩下的路程他走回家，買了一杯咖啡準備帶到警局給娜塔莎，即使他們不再是搭檔，但很多案件他們還是會共同經手，他們的默契可以更快速的破案，這也是娜塔莎到現在都選不出新搭檔的原因之一。 

布洛克給自己買了一杯果汁，其實他更喜歡在早晨喝咖啡，但為了邁入人生的下一階段，他已經戒酒戒菸很久了，近期因為已經持續一段時間的新療程都沒有消息，醫生希望他可以多吃天然的食物、多補充葉酸，少吃些垃圾食品跟提神飲料，這使得他必須早早入睡，以免上班遲到。 

下個禮拜他得再複診一次，發情期來之前的一個禮拜他需要打一種穩定激素的針劑，確保到診所時是最佳狀態。這是他最後一個療程機會了，再多的以他的醫療保險無法負擔，而他的可用存款也不足以支付，為了增加一個新家人，他把薪資跟退伍金都存到定存基金了。 

「嗨，塔莎。昨天沒回家？」布洛克把咖啡放到娜塔莎桌上，自己坐到她對面的位子，他的老位子，不過上面多了一點不屬於他的東西，兩個月以來的第一次。他一邊審視那些帶有別人氣息的私人物品，一邊翻閱桌面上的證物袋。 

「謝了甜心。」紅髮Alpha滿足的喝了一口熱騰騰的咖啡，一邊用指頭敲敲桌面上她正在查看的檔案，「難搞的案子。」布洛克點點頭表示如果有任何他能幫得上忙的地方就說。 

「哈，說得好像你願意回來跟我一起熬夜監視嫌疑犯。」娜塔莎調侃道，還沒等布洛克回應，她就拿起他桌前的警員證在他眼前晃了晃，「不過你也沒機會了，布洛克寶貝。上頭派了新人，昨天第一天報到就熬了夜，現在在休息室補眠呢。」 

警員證上頭的照片看起來很年輕，不過鬍子如果可以刮掉會看起來更精神一些，還有頭髮也太長了，以布洛克的眼光來看這小子太過於不修邊幅了，而且怎麼能容忍自己用來示人的證件上是這張照片。 

「他看起來太邋遢了吧。」布洛克嫌棄的說，娜塔莎笑了笑，知道她的前搭檔雖然能接受沒日沒夜的調查，但卻不能忍受一個人因此對自己的外表毫無底線。簡單來說，他就是個外貌協會。 

「這是他剛退伍的時候拍的，」娜塔莎又喝了一口咖啡才接著說：「巴基其實長得還不錯，至少昨天局裡很多Omega來偷看他。」 

「又是個退伍的Alpha？」布洛克的語氣聽起來很不悅了，他看多了這種傢伙，尤其是軍隊裡的Alpha，仗勢著自己的信息素，也不打扮打扮自己就想吸引Omega的注意，天知道他被多少Alpha臭烘烘的信息素熏過了。 

娜塔莎知道布洛克對Alpha的偏見，只是她沒當過兵，雖然跟不少退伍軍人相處過，但也不是很清楚軍隊裡是什麼樣子。不過對於自己的新搭檔，娜塔莎還是有種母雞帶小雞的護崽感，想為巴基辯護幾句。 

「他跟那些Alpha不一樣、」 然而才開口就被布洛克打斷，他揮揮手表示隨便吧，「每個想給老子介紹Alpha的人都那麼說，聽到都膩了。」他沒好氣的說：「我就是不喜歡他們。」 

見娜塔莎表情變得奇怪，布洛克才後知後覺的發現補了句，「當然塔莎甜心你不一樣，不然我也不會在搭檔表上全寫了你的名字是吧。」 

這是個笑話，也是事實。當初布洛克退伍都警局受訓完後要填寫申請資料，基於對Omega的保護協議，任何進入危險行業的Omega都有權挑選自己的搭檔，當然資料申請後能不能過還是得看警局人事安排。 

局長帶著布洛克跟每個沒有搭檔的Alpha都打了招呼，他的渾蛋態度讓所有Alpha都對他沒什麼好感，而布洛克也沒有任何猶豫就在自己的申請表格上寫上娜塔莎的名字。五格，申請表格上能填上五個人選，但布洛克全寫了娜塔莎的名字。原因是她長得最美，前面提過了，布洛克是個該死的外貌協會。 

「如果不是你跟克林特已經是固定伴侶，我會跟你交往的。」布洛克佯裝懊悔的說，他們都知道他是開玩笑的，但對於驕傲的Alpha來說這種奉承還是很受用的。 

「得了。不過說真的，你還在搞試管嬰兒那件事嗎？以你的條件我們警局一堆Alpha願意給你的孩子當爸。」娜塔莎說的是真話，雖然布洛克總是表現得像個渾蛋，但那並不影響他是個優秀Omega的事實。 

布洛克偷偷的翻了白眼，他的前搭檔什麼都好，就是對身邊的人的終身大事管太多，在她眼裡，每個在她面前晃悠的單身狗都犯了國家大罪，如果真有那麼一條單身法，她絕對會把這些人關進一間牢房逼他們相親。 

「啊、我要遲到了，你知道寇森很囉嗦的。我上禮拜只是打了五分鐘的瞌睡，他就盯了我一天。」他邊說邊從椅子上爬起來，準備逃跑回內勤辦公室，雖然他說的是個大謊言，所有人都知道寇森根本不管他。 

布洛克走出去的時候正好跟一個高大的年輕人擦身而過，他也沒多想，只是覺得對方好像有點面熟。走到一半時他又繞了回來，手搭在門框上對著娜塔莎喊道：「塔莎中午有空一起吃飯吧！」而娜塔莎只是舉高手比了個OK就一頭栽進案子之中，忙著跟其他人討論案情。 

一邊吹著口哨走回辦公室，布洛克一邊想警局附近哪裡有餐廳有符合醫生說的健康自然的餐點，然後又不會慢到耽誤娜塔莎的休息時間，要知道有案件在身的警員都是很急性子的。 

「嘿、娜塔莎，謝謝你讓我去休息，從退伍之後我就沒熬夜過了，醫囑你知道的。」   
「新人待遇，巴恩斯。以後就沒有了。」娜塔莎把案件檔案交給巴基，對方的表情還有點呆滯，但已經開始閱讀跟進調查報告了。 

他們討論了一會兒各自的思路，獲得一個大致上的共識後，決定分頭調查線索。離開辦公室前往法醫室前，巴基看似漫不經心的問起布洛克。 

「對了，剛剛離開辦公室那個Omega，他也是警員？我昨天沒見到他。」這話題提的有點過於突兀了，而且巴基一直在整理檔案的動作太假了，經驗老道的警員及紅娘娜塔莎一看就知道這其中有不尋常之處。 

「你對他有興趣？」   
「不！當然不。我是說是，不、我的意思是他是Omega，我以為警局的Omega很少。」巴基語無倫次的像是被撞破小秘密的青少年。 

「是很少，但也不是沒有。你最好別用那種態度對布洛克。」娜塔莎挑眉，好笑的看著自己的新搭檔，好心的警告這個年輕Alpha剛剛的話絕對別在布洛克本人面前提起，「相信我他在軍隊裡打贏的Alpha比我們局裡抓的還多。」 

「他還待過軍隊！」巴基看起來完全被布洛克迷倒了，而為了給布洛克未來的孩子找個優良基因，娜塔莎決定幫幫巴基，就從一起吃午餐開始。

*

一位美豔的紅髮女人跟一個帥氣高大的棕髮男人坐在餐廳靠窗的位子，他們認真的聊著些什麼，並不時發出愉悅的笑聲。那男人像是因為女人的話而著迷，而那女人則是靠近男人說了些讓他笑出聲的小秘密。 

這就是布洛克進門時看到的畫面。他被交代在檔案室找一份至少有十五年的資料，要的人是一個看他不爽很久的Alpha，知道他調到內勤後總是想盡辦法耽誤他的工作時間。但他絕對不會讓對方得意，所以他硬是把那份破爛到不行的檔案夾找出來甩到對方臉上才外出。 

娜塔莎跟他早上看到的、看起來很面熟的年輕人坐在一起宛如一對佳偶，如果忽略他們兩個都是Alpha，且同時餐廳內的所有人都因為他們兩個的魅力而忍不住偷看他們的話。布洛克遲疑了三秒自己會不會被當作水性楊花的Omega，最後想想自己也時常被這樣認為就無所謂的大方走過去坐在紅髮Alpha身邊。 

「午安，塔莎甜心。」布洛克刻意的湊上去跟娜塔莎交換了貼面禮，如果這個小子是想跟娜塔莎發展什麼超越朋友的關係，他得替待產中的克林特看緊點，他可不想他的教子還沒出生爸媽就因為第三者分開了。 

「午安，布洛克。你今天似乎特別熱情，怎麼不給我們的新朋友巴基打聲招呼呢？」娜塔莎一眼就看透了布洛克的幼稚行為，順理成章的讓他也給傻傻坐在一旁的巴基一個親密的貼面禮。 

布洛克挑釁的笑容僵硬在臉上。他對巴基這個名字有印象，娜塔莎今天早上還試著跟他推薦他，這才中午就讓他們相親了，那他剛剛的舉動豈不是很愚蠢。 

「這是我的老搭檔，布洛克•朗姆洛。」娜塔莎跟桌子對面的巴基介紹，接著又轉向右手邊的布洛克說：「他就是我早上跟你說過的巴基，詹姆斯•巴恩斯。」 

氣氛一度十分尷尬，布洛克對現在的狀況無所適從，而巴基聽娜塔莎說過布洛克對Alpha明顯的敵意，完全不敢輕舉妄動，就怕對面的Omega會更排斥自己。最後還是娜塔莎出言相救。大概安靜了幾分鐘，正當店主準備報案說有兩個Alpha為同一個Omega起爭執時，娜塔莎舉起手，喚來服務生點餐。 

「先生們，如果不介意的話我來點餐。」娜塔莎打開菜單，按照習慣點了三份速食快餐，在服務生詢問是否需要其他餐點時，一直靜默的布洛克開口阻止對方離開。 

「不好意思，一份快餐改成蔬食特餐，不要太多沙拉醬，然後還要一杯現榨的柳橙汁。謝謝。」穿著圍裙的服務生快速記下餐點，收走菜單前告訴他們餐點會儘快上來。 

娜塔莎不贊同的看著重新安靜下來的布洛克，當然她不是為了對方飲食變得健康這件事而不悅，而是布洛克堅持要以人工的方式得到孩子這件事。或許布洛克曾經被Alpha傷害過，但就她所知，他也沒有真的跟哪個Alpha交往過。 

「別看了塔莎，我知道你想說什麼。」布洛克始終把視線放在手機螢幕上，好像他日理萬機有天大的事要他扛著，但他們都知道內勤沒有那麼忙，至少比起外勤人員有充分的休息時間。 

「我不會改變心意，而且我現在不想談這個。」顯然布洛克不想在巴基面前談論自己的私事。 

娜塔莎暗暗嘆了口氣，她覺得布洛克落入一個死胡同，一心一意相信找一個Alpha當自己孩子的父親會是一場悲劇，但他卻有意的忽略了一個單身的Omega扶養孩子會有多辛苦的事實。 

「好吧，反正我們有的是機會聊這個。我今天讓巴基一起來是想問問你對這個案子的想法，他是新來的，或許你可以教他一些調查的邏輯。」紅髮女郎率先讓步，她可不想把今天的午餐氣氛搞得更僵，再者她也確實想讓布洛克告訴巴基一些小訣竅。 

「哈，紐約市警察局破案率第一的羅曼諾夫警探的搭檔還要我教？」布洛克笑著回應。他微微向後靠在椅背上，沒有之前那種針鋒相對，因為自己能力被肯定的事實而放鬆下來，應該是自己太敏感了，也許娜塔莎根本沒有想要他跟巴基發生什麼。 

「別謙虛了，我的破案率能第一還是因為你因傷缺席，不然你會輸我嗎？」  
「拜託別再提博物館那個案子了，被美國隊長的狂熱粉絲近距離開了一槍真的很蠢。」布洛克惱怒的說。 

那件案子發生的時候他們正好在巡邏，警用廣播傳來挾持消息時娜塔莎剛離開去買咖啡。有人在史密森尼博物館持槍，剛好館內正在舉行二戰展覽，一群中學生在現場參觀卻不巧遇到瘋子，孩子們都嚇壞了，博物館人員只能盡力安撫歹徒情緒。 

擔憂人質的安危，布洛克只來得及給娜塔莎的對講機發訊息就隻身前往兩個街口外的博物館。歹徒只有一個，而且看起來沒有任何傷人意圖，或許他是有什麼要求，只能藉由這種激進的手段來發聲。他們處理過很多這種案子，這應該只是個簡單，很快能解決的問題，如果對方的訴求不是關於次性別的話。 

「美國隊長絕對不可能是Omega！Omega怎麼可能是二戰英雄。」那個持槍的瘋子對著那群孩子大吼，又是一個有性別刻板印象的傢伙。 

這種時候通常都是由身為Alpha的娜塔莎出面安撫，先附和對方的說詞，等他冷靜下來後再衝上去壓制他，以公然散佈性別歧視的罪名把他關起來。簡單、輕鬆，如果對方沒發現布洛克是Omega的話。 

那是他發情期前夕，即使他不受激素影響身體狀況，也用了氣味遮蓋劑，但情緒激動的Alpha仍然影響了他的信息素。歹徒很快發現跟他對話的警員是個Omega，受了刺激的Alpha扣下板機，毫無防備的布洛克被近距離開了一槍。在他失去意識前看到的是自己氣急敗壞的Alpha同事按倒歹徒的畫面。 

布洛克在醫院待了一個多月，然後又做了近半年的無聊文書工作才被獲准回到前線，從那時候開始他跟娜塔莎的破案數就開始有了不小的差距。 

「你就是那個Omega警察！」巴基不合時宜的喊出聲，他興奮的彷彿看到偶像的小粉絲，「你很勇敢，史蒂夫說他很抱歉，因為自己的祖父害一個無辜的勇敢員警受傷，而且對方還是個Omega。」 

看到布洛克露出被冒犯的表情，巴基連忙解釋：「不是說你是Omega有什麼問題，那沒有問題，完全沒有，那很棒！不、我不是說你是Omega很好什麼的，我知道你不喜歡被當成Omega⋯⋯」他又開始語無倫次，最後他放棄了。 

「我的意思是美國隊長真的是Omega史蒂夫是他的孫子他很肯定這個重點是你真的很勇敢。」語速加倍且沒有停頓的說完整段話，語畢巴基猛灌了一口水，才讓自己冷靜下來。 

這時服務生帶著他們的餐點走了過來，順便貼心的替空了杯子的巴基補滿水，離開前她對著巴基眨眼，並在娜塔莎跟布洛克的背後悄悄的做了雙手握拳的鼓勵動作。巴基一臉迷惑，完全不明白這位小姑娘在做什麼。 

娜塔莎回頭看了眼俏皮的服務生，馬上意會到她剛剛可能對巴基做了什麼，她大笑出聲，布洛克則是尷尬的用叉子戳自己的生菜沙拉。 

「你沒注意到自己剛剛大聲的對布洛克告白了是吧。」等娜塔莎終於笑夠後，她說：「在大庭廣眾之下對一個Omega說你很棒很勇敢，喔，巴基，我沒想到你追人的手段那麼大膽。」 

「不！我沒有、」巴基突然意識到自己今天否認夠多了，最後放棄一般承認，「是，我是。」接著他轉頭注視著驚訝的看著他的布洛克說：「我可以約你出去吃晚餐嗎？」 

餐廳內出現小聲但歡天喜地的慶祝聲，隔壁桌的客人似乎正在跟自己的夥伴祝賀，這位帥氣的年輕人終於鼓起勇氣約眼前迷人的Omega出去了，有鑑於他剛剛那番真心而敬佩的告白，他絕對值得一個晚餐約會。他們就差替布洛克答應他了。 

「呃、謝謝你的讚美。但是，不，我不會跟你去約會的。」布洛克冷淡的拒絕，並假裝沒聽到後桌客人倒喝采的噓聲。拜託他想不想跟一個Alpha出去約會還輪不到這群看好戲的傢伙管。 

「我正和我的伴侶討論進到人生的下一步，如果早一點遇到你我會考慮的。」他無奈的笑笑，這倒是他對巴基露出的第一個打從心裡感到抱歉的笑容。 

巴基確實長得不錯，本人完全不像照片上那樣邋遢，剪短了的棕髮順從的被梳到腦後，只有幾縷髮絲落下讓他看起來不過於呆板，鬍子也被剔得一乾二淨。現在的他看起來就是個英俊的年輕Alpha，然而照片上沒被仔細看到藍綠色眼睛正透露出失望的情緒。 

布洛克看到巴基那彷彿被踢了一腳的小狗狗委屈臉都有點愧疚了，他的外表百分之百是布洛克的菜，臉跟身材都是，但誰知道呢？衣冠禽獸的Alpha那麼多，他看過太多追人的時候把Omega當寶，追到手就把對方當草的頑劣Alpha了，尤其是巴基這種長相無辜的Alpha，他才不上這當。 

「我很抱歉，我以為你單身。」雖然遺憾自己錯失了追求眼前這個迷人的Omega的機會，但巴基還是有禮貌的向布洛克致歉，冒犯了一個有伴侶的Omega可能會招致佔有欲強的Alpha的敵視。不過他也很好奇是怎樣的Alpha能有幸得到布洛克的青睞。 

「不知者無罪，沒關係。」布洛克大方的表示無所謂，並忽視了娜塔莎譴責的目光，他有沒有跟Alpha交往，這位前搭檔最清楚，恐怕布洛克這幾年出去泡酒吧的時間都沒有去年一整年他跟娜塔莎待在一起調查案件的時間多。 

剩下的時間就在討論案件跟解決午餐中結束了，中途都沒人再試圖提起Alpha跟Omega交往這種事，而布洛克不得不佩服巴基的思考速度，雖然在邏輯上仍有待加強的地方，但觀察細微，很快找出案件中不尋常的蛛絲馬跡，這對一名合格的警探來說是必備的。 

「嘿，巴恩斯，你蠻還有當警察的天分嘛，警校畢業的？」在走回警局的路上布洛克決定跟巴基閒聊一會兒，後者搖搖頭，先是跟布洛克強調叫自己詹姆斯或巴基都可以，不用那麼生疏，「不，我念的是一般大學，畢業之後就去參軍。但才派到海外第一年我就因傷退伍了。」他揮揮自己的左手，長袖襯衫下還戴著手套。 

「踩到地雷？」布洛克點點表示理解，這種事情太常發生了，他自己的同期都有好幾個連命都沒了，所以他很慶幸自己能完好如初的回到家鄉。

「不、」巴基搖搖頭，取下手套捲起袖子讓布洛克看自己鋼鐵的義肢，「掉下山谷，命大活了下來，但手臂在墜落的過程中撞到岩壁。他們找到我的時候以為我死定了。」他說得雲淡風輕，甚至還笑笑說自己上輩子做了好事才那麼幸運，但布洛克知道這肯定不好受。 

「適應很辛苦吧？」布洛克自己也不是什麼善解人意的傢伙，安慰說一切都會沒事的這種違心的話他說不出口，只有經歷過的人才知道什麼事情都不會消失。 

「一開始吧。」巴基甩甩自己的鐵手，伸到布洛克面前握拳又張開，那些精密的機械構造在他的操作下幾乎沒有誤差的像正常肉體一樣運作，「很厲害吧，史帝夫的朋友是個機械天才，他幫我做了這條手臂，但我的退伍金也幾乎花光了。」 

布洛克徵求巴基同意後抓起對方的手左右察看，他對機械也有點研究，但這麼細膩的機器他還是第一次看到，動作靈活的跟真的一樣，而且強度更甚於一般肉做的手臂，布洛克不會愚蠢到說巴基這是因禍得福，但還是得讚嘆一下這條手臂的巧奪天工。 

「咳咳、」娜塔莎出聲打斷了他們，「我很高興你們相處融洽，但在警局外面還是別那麼張揚，小心布洛克寶貝的追求者把你關在鐵櫃裡，小鹿仔。」 

原來不知不覺間他們已經走回警察局門口，一群不明所以的人們正好奇的往外望著，一個是新來的Alpha菜鳥警探，一個是能力不輸給其他Alpha、但除了羅曼諾夫警探以外幾乎不跟人打過多交道的Omega警員，這衝突的組合簡直寫著八卦二字。 

「抱歉。」布洛克連忙放開巴基的手，匆匆告別後，逕自走進警局，頂著注目禮走回內勤辦公室。而巴基望著自己的左手，似乎是在遺憾它沒有感覺，不知道布洛克的手摸起來跟其他Omega有沒有不同。 

*

「午安，布洛克。狀況如何？」彼得俏皮的對布洛克比出手勢，他跟這個年輕醫生助理已經很熟了。 

他來這間診所快兩年了，療程時間比他想像中還要長得多，他的發情期都很正常，雖然警員生活讓他的作息不太規律，但他始終保持運動的習慣，讓他的身體素質比起其他Omega好上不少。只不過可能是他自己給自己的壓力太大，導致他一直無法順利受孕，這次發情期他希望自己能成功。 

「百分之百準備好了，伙計。」布洛克語氣輕鬆的回答，但仍聽得出來他有些緊張。他是見過大風大浪的人，但對於創造新生命這件事還是會感到些許惶恐，即使他已經替自己做了無數次心理建設，並覺得自己做好萬全準備，可走進診所的瞬間還是會害怕。尤其他總是隻身一人前來。 

「好的，班納醫生等等會先替你做檢查，然後我們就開始療程，跟往常一樣。」   
「跟往常一樣。」布洛克低低的重複彼得的話，並希望結果不會跟往常一樣。 

「對了，布洛克，我們最近有新爸爸，跟你的要求十分吻合，你要不要換個對象啊？」新爸爸是彼得的專屬說法，指得就是新的捐精者，每一次只要有新的符合客戶要求的爸爸對象，彼得都會熱心的推薦。當然布洛克不會知道任何透露個人私密資訊的事，他只會知道一些基本的個人外表及學歷等條件。 

而布洛克的要求就是對方要是深色髮，眼睛最好可以是綠色或藍色，長得高一點，哪國人無所謂，但學歷至少大學。因為他想要有個女兒，所以最好眼睛大點，笑容甜美一些，她得保證他的女兒長得漂漂亮亮的。喔、當然了，這傢伙絕對不能有任何前科或不良嗜好。 

布洛克的要求不少見，畢竟每對伴侶都希望自己的寶貝能是最棒的，但他的另外一項要求就讓彼得配對時傷透腦筋，他只要Beta。我想要讓我的寶貝是個普通人，布洛克當時這樣告訴彼得。Alpha跟Omega結合生下Beta性別的機率極低，所以布洛克寧可不要優秀Alpha的精子。 

大部分的伴侶都會選擇Alpha，這導致Beta的自願者數量很少，再加上布洛克對於外貌的嚴格要求，彼得好不容易才找到符合的對象。只是布洛克可能就是跟那位Beta不適合，嘗試過兩次療程都沒有結果，但現在又有一個新的適合人選出現，彼得當然要慫恿布洛克嘗試一下。 

「我敢保證新爸爸長得比安潔莉卡（Angelica ）原本的爸爸帥多了！」彼得拍胸脯保證這一點，而布洛克絲毫不懷疑眼前這個小Beta的眼光，他男友就長得很帥。但有一點還是得確認，「他是Beta嗎？」 

「呃、不算是，」彼得支支吾吾的回答，「雖然他是個Alpha，不過看起來真的很像Beta，一點攻擊性也沒有，信息素也控制得很好，他來的時候兩三個Omega孕婦都沒有受到影響。重點是他真的長得很帥，布洛克你不是希望安潔莉卡是個可愛的小姑娘嗎？」 

彼得不停強調這位新爸爸長得有多帥，布洛克都有點心動了，但礙於對方Alpha的身份，他還是有所遲疑。安潔莉卡如果出生後長成一個Alpha就算了，可要是跟他一樣是Omega，布洛克覺得自己一定會因為殺了那些覬覦他寶貝的Alpha而入獄。 

「好啦，你也不用急著現在做決定，等班納醫生幫你檢查完再說吧。」彼得把布洛克推進診療間前還在不斷的強調新爸爸真的很帥很帥很帥，比他的男友韋德還帥的事情。 

最後事情果然照著彼得的希望發展，因為班納醫生也這樣建議，既然布洛克接受了Beta的精子都沒有順利受孕，那換成Alpha的也未嘗不可，更何況下一代會不會是Beta仍是機率問題，也不是說接受Beta的捐贈就能完全確保孩子是Beta。 

一次療程總共是三天，布洛克整個發情期都會在醫院附設的診療中心度過，然後在發情期的最後，醫生會替他植入已結合的胚胎，剩下的就是聽天由命了，他只要放輕鬆回家等待，並且補充適當的營養，讓自己的身體維持適合寶寶生長的環境。兩週後他就會知道結果了。 

布洛克回到警局的時候正好是週一，週末是年輕人狂歡的時間，一群又一群的青少年搗亂的時刻，所以週一總是最忙的，警局的籠子裡關滿宿醉的少男少女，而前台則是忙著跟那些趕來交保的父母核對資料。 

「早，莎拉。這裡我來接手吧，你去看看另外一邊有什麼需要幫忙的。」他熟練的接過金髮Beta手上的表格，並示意對方到另一頭需要協助的地方看看，雖然他現在不再出外勤了，但這種事情他早已駕輕就熟。 

「好了小混蛋，乖乖填上你的名字跟其他資料，然後我們通知你的爸媽來交保，你就可以回家睡一覺了，配合點，讓你我都輕鬆如何？」布洛克用表格夾敲敲桌面喚醒那個迷迷糊糊，顯然是嗑藥了的男孩，他看起來只是個中學生，卻打扮得以為自己是成年人，也不知道他是怎麼騙過保鏢進去酒吧的。 

畫了眼線的男孩一臉茫然的看著布洛克，像是腦袋當機還不能理解他的話。布洛克耐心的等了幾分鐘讓他清醒，突然那男孩笑了出來，猖狂的跟他隔壁的同伴大聲說道：「嘿！這裡有一個剛過了發情期的Omega。喂，警官，你昨晚有被Alpha幹得爽嗎？」 

「操。」布洛克氣惱的咒罵，他出門前忘記噴氣味遮蓋劑，他只記得要放鬆心情，記得吃激素藥，卻忘了掩蓋自己身上殘留的發情期味道。 

男孩跟他的同伴看到布洛克的反應更是變本加厲，大聲嚷嚷，「警官你是不是沒有被滿足啊？要不要我來替你的Alpha效勞，我的朋友雖然是Beta，但屌也夠大能塞滿你的嘴了。」兩個未成年人嘻嘻哈哈說著猥瑣的話語，布洛克心想是要先各給他們一拳再扔進牢房裡醒酒，還是直接以性騷擾罪名控告他們。 

當男孩還想接著說下去時，他就被人從身後折彎了手臂，臉貼桌子的壓倒在布洛克面前，他的Beta同伴被嚇得瞬間酒醒。 

「偽造證件、未成年飲酒、吸毒、妨礙公務，現在再加一條性騷擾罪名，年輕人就算你爸媽來你也別想回家睡覺了。」巴基冷漠的對著那個Alpha男孩說，他用力把對方的頭壓在桌上，低沈的說：「現在跟這位警官道歉，快點！」並微微釋放信息素施壓。 

年輕的Alpha嚇得立刻哆嗦著跟布洛克道歉，這下他也馬上酒醒了，慌張的替自己剛剛的行為辯解，但巴基顯然沒有那種好心情聽他解釋。他請另外一名員警幫忙，把兩個闖禍的青少年扔進牢房，也不管裡面已經大客滿了。

「嘿，詹姆斯。」布洛克輕喊巴基的名字，後者回頭時還怒氣沖沖的，但馬上收斂了自己的信息素，「抱歉，布洛克，我只是想給他們一點教訓，如果冒犯到你我很抱歉。」他又變回那個溫和的菜鳥警探，但眼神中的擔憂是毫不掩飾的。 

「沒事。他們耍耍嘴皮子而已，更何況我還能拿到一筆名譽受損金。」他無所謂的聳聳肩，他被太多喝茫的年輕人挑釁過了，如果每個都要動氣，那他恐怕沒有開心的一天，「不論如何，謝了。」 

「別客氣，有任何麻煩就叫我。」巴基指了指自己的位子，他前面還坐著一個不知道是嗑了藥還是喝醉的少女，「我就在那兒。」確保布洛克一個人沒問題後，他才慢吞吞的走回自己的座位。 

其實布洛克一個人也能解決兩個小醉漢，就算他剛結束發情期也綽綽有餘，但他還是任由巴基替他解決麻煩，並難得的沒有因為感覺自己的能力受到懷疑而生氣。巴基的所作所為不是為了英雄救美，只是單純的幫助一個同事，布洛克感覺得出來，因為大部分的Alpha做了相同的事會在他面前多徘徊一段時間，直到他沒有任何表示才離開。 

但巴基沒有，他只是確定了布洛克沒有其他麻煩就回到自己的崗位上，也沒有對他的狀態有多餘的疑問。今天確實是因為他的疏忽而導致他被騷擾，發情期的味道對Alpha總有莫名的吸引力，他們會自發性的靠近散發味道的Omega，如果他沒有皺著眉頭走回自己的位置的話，布洛克會覺得他完全不受自己的味道影響。 

所以他確實對自己死心了。布洛克突然有些落寞，但他很快把這歸咎於伴隨發情期結束的情緒不穩，並快速的到更衣間用備用的遮蓋劑掩蓋身上的味道後，重新投入工作中。 

這一天對布洛克來說並不是特別難熬，雖然討人厭的小鬼很難纏，但比起兇狠的殺人搶劫犯，布洛克更願意跟小鬼打交道，且同時他總會都在心裏暗暗祈禱自己的寶貝未來不會變成這種模樣。但他心裡也沒個底，不知道當安潔莉卡問到他的青少年時期時，他該不該老實說他很早在街上鬼混了。 

布洛克的媽媽對他要求其實十分嚴格，這與她自身的教育有關係，雖然難以置信，但他身上其實流著某個有錢人家的血。他的媽媽是千金小姐，卻遇上了他的爸爸，沒見過什麼世面的少女很快的落入情網，最後像所有狗血電視劇那樣，未婚懷孕被趕出家門。 

但他的媽媽跟他一樣是個倔強的人，即使一夜之間失去了親人的支持，憑著優秀的學歷以及文學才華，布洛克的媽媽還是在出版社找到了一份工作，並靠著出色的能力當上了總編輯。如此聽來，布洛克不應該是現在這個樣子，他自己也很納悶哪一步走錯了。 

大概是從他媽媽得知他的爸爸其實並不愛她的事實開始吧。他猜。

即使是現在，回想起來布洛克還是難以相信為什麼一個人可以哭得如此撕心裂肺，彷彿整個人會在下一瞬間坍塌一般。那時他也才剛上中學，老師們都對他的在校表現讚譽有加，布洛克從不懷疑母親對他的教導，而他自己也很有天份，尤其是語言方面的。 

但老天似乎就是不願讓他的母親好過，壞事一件接著一件來。中學的健康報告裡檢查出布洛克是Omega，他當時懵懵懂懂的，不明白次性別未來會對他造成的影響。他媽媽先是捏緊了那張薄薄的紙，然後才抱住他，以一貫優雅的語氣告訴沒關係媽媽會保護你。因此布洛克一開始沒有那麼在意自己是Omega。 

大概半年之後，他不曾見過的父親突然出現在他們面前，他看著媽媽從喜極而泣轉為崩潰大哭，全只是因為那個跟他長得有些相像的男人的一句話。他說，你這沒用的婊子生了一個Omega，這樣怎麼繼承朗姆洛家的財產。 

單單這樣一句話就讓布洛克一直以來認為的完美家庭崩毀，他的母親因此一病不起，身體狀況無法負荷高壓的編輯工作，紐約時報開除了他媽媽，而家裡所有可以動用的現金也被花在醫藥費上。 

布洛克開始逃家。他不願回去面對母親的病容，更受不了她天天以淚洗面，他印象中的媽媽是堅強勇敢的象徵，如今這個脆弱的女人使他感到陌生，更多的是害怕，害怕母親有一天會發現自己就是害她現在如此悲慘的原因，就算他再怎麼說服自己，那男人的話語仍不時迴盪在他腦海。 

他學著別人進出那些不入流的地方，卻不想自己舉止打扮跟那些人格格不入，他很快被當成捉弄的目標。一副資優學生的模樣被街上的青少年當成笑話，不服輸的布洛克穿起緊身上衣低腰破褲，他得到了同伴的接納，卻刺激了他的母親。 

每當回想起他與母親大聲互罵的畫面，布洛克都覺得心痛，他覺得那時的自己既可悲又幼稚，為了一群外人而反抗他唯一的親人，這種行為跟他的母親又有什麼不同，至少，他的媽媽從未對他說出一句拋棄的話。 

他的媽媽指責他的穿著不得體，而他反駁回去，甚至以羞辱的話語暗暗指稱是因為外表他的父親才拋棄她。然而一切都是謊話，或者說是氣話，布洛克敢保證，他的母親是他見過最最美麗的女人。但當時的布洛克只想著如何激怒母親，不假思索的傷人話語皆脫口而出。 

他們的最後一次談話仍然是以爭執開頭，但最終他的媽媽妥協了。布洛克起初很懷疑，畢竟他的母親比他更頑固，但她只是用骨瘦如柴的手臂強硬的摟著自己不知不覺中變得比她更高的兒子，即使被劣質化妝品遮住了面容，但她依然能看到自己愛的那個孩子。 

布洛克。母親沙啞的喊著他。一瞬間布洛克只想把身上那些穿起來既難看又不舒服的衣服脫掉，臉上悶著他的粉底眼線抹掉。但眼淚已經搶先奪眶而出，帶著黑色的眼線在他臉上畫出兩道淚痕。 

他的母親先是嘲笑他像個小花貓，並用手指抹去那些髒污，「我的孩子，我的寶貝，媽媽無法陪你一輩子，但你可以找到一個人，一個願意陪你直到最後的人，更重要的是，他是愛你更勝於自己的人。」她氣若游絲，布洛克被不安完全籠罩。

他的媽媽像是用盡全身的力氣才說完這些話，布洛克一點也不明白為什麼她突然告訴他這些事，他想要發問，但母親阻止了他。 

「對不起，布洛基。」母親最後一次叫他的小名，卻是告訴他對不起。布洛克希望她說的是我愛你，他的媽媽就算是死前都不肯告訴他這句話。短短的三個單字成了他的遺憾。對比她曾經每天都會告訴他這件事，她最後實在是太小氣了。

救護車來的時候他的媽媽已經斷氣很久了，布洛克抱著母親漸漸冷卻的身體，感覺自己的心也跟著凍結了。他看著母親的遺容痛哭失聲，這下他真的是一個人了，一直以來他都覺得有母親就夠了，但現在他失去了唯一的依靠。 

政府的社福機構替他聯繫了他母親那邊的親人，他的祖父們來找過他，布洛克發現原來他的媽媽跟Alpha祖父長得很像，但他自己比較顯眼的特徵都更像他的父親一點。說話嚴厲的祖父表示願意接納布洛克回家，雖然沒有明講，但布洛克很清楚，回去就是走上跟母親一樣的路。他的媽媽用生命也要逃離的命運。 

他拒絕了，就算他知道只有十幾歲的自己會過的比母親逃離時更辛苦。祖父似乎不意外，轉身就走，但另外一位外表更加和藹的祖父偷偷留下他的聯絡方式，並強烈要求布洛克有任何需要隨時跟他說。雖然這份善意他從未用過，但並不妨礙祖父不時的噓寒問暖。 

布洛克在一家民間的兒少院待到成年，他媽媽給他留下的大學基金全被他捐出去了，他母親能靠自己的雙手養大他，他也能靠自己長到成年。此時的布洛克已經很接近他現在的樣子了，一個無依無靠的年輕Omega是必須強悍一點才有辦法保護自己。 

然後他進了軍隊，沒有報名輕鬆的內務軍團，固執的跑到戰爭前線，在槍林彈雨之中連滾帶爬的活了七年，換過三次部隊，最後在特戰隊退役。回來後經推薦到了紐約市警察局受訓，成為一名警察，也就是現在的他。 

布洛克確定自己就是因為父親的問題而不信任Alpha，這顯而易見，他甚至不用心理醫生來告訴他答案，過度敵視Alpha，學校老師、軍隊長官、警隊同儕，每一個人都直接或委婉的跟他說過。但他就是改不了對Alpha警戒的想法，這導致他在工作場合都戰戰兢兢的。 

下班時間將近他才放鬆下來，警局了充斥的青少年的醉酒味也減少許多，可憐他敏感的嗅覺，發情期後的Omega可經不起這些亂七八糟的味道。布洛克吸吸鼻子，決定在休息室裡沖個澡，換件衣服再回家，他不想家裡有Alpha的味道。 

當布洛克走出辦公室時，巴基正站在內勤室外的走廊上，看起來像是在等人，他想。或許是內勤的某個Omega吸引了他的注意，可能是威廉或是羅莎，布洛克猜測，然後他就被叫住了。 

「嘿，布洛克。難熬的一天，不是嗎？」巴基靦腆的笑著跟他打招呼。他的雙手隨意的插在口袋裡，臉上有一些沒刮乾淨的鬍渣，但不妨礙他笑起來很好看的事實。 

他聳聳肩表示習慣了，「有什麼事嗎？」布洛克不拐彎抹角的問，發情期對他還是有一定的影響，更別提他剛完成胚胎植入的療程了，醫生強烈要求他得多休息幾天，是他該死的責任心作祟，讓他決定立刻回來上班。 

「也不是什麼重要的事⋯⋯」 巴基不自在的摸摸自己的後頸，布洛克注意到這個動作，然後隨著目光的轉移，他看到從他的領口露出來的，巴基肩膀上那些猙獰的傷疤。布洛克一直盯著那傷疤，直到巴基喚回他的注意。 

「布洛克，你有聽到我說什麼嗎？」   
「抱歉，我恍神了，你再說一次？」他體諒的笑笑，重複自己剛剛的話：「我說，你晚上有空嗎？我們要去聚餐。」同時用左手比了比走廊盡頭那群等著巴基的他的前部門同事。 

布洛克是很想去，但他的身體叫囂著要休息，如果今晚再去聚餐，恐怕他半年的特休假都會在這一個禮拜被請掉。他用雙手合成一喇叭狀，對著走廊另一頭叫道：「你們自己玩去吧！單身Alpha們。」然後滿意的聽到他前夥伴們的噓聲。 

「去你的！朗姆洛，好像你不是單身！」科林斯大聲怒吼，事實上，他是那群裡唯一單身的Alpha。布洛克大笑起來，他跟這群生死相交的夥伴們相處的都不錯，可那是跟他們待在一起超過三年才改善關係的，不然他一開始只跟娜塔莎說話。 

「隨便吧，寶寶，跟老媽住在一起的Alpha還想有對象？」布洛克嗆了回去，但科林斯沒來得及反駁就被娜塔莎揍了一巴掌在肩上叫他閉嘴，接著才回頭跟巴基還有布洛克說：「你欠我一次，布洛克寶貝。外面等你，巴基。」

「知道了，甜心。」布洛克還笑著，他就是喜歡娜塔莎這種地方。當他轉頭想問巴基還有沒有事時才發現他一直盯著自己，彷彿在思考很重要的事。 

「幹嘛、我臉上有東西嗎？」   
「科林斯說你單身。」 哦，操，老子要殺了那個大嘴巴。布洛克氣惱的一邊想如何用合法但痛苦的方式折磨科林斯，一邊快速轉著腦子，試圖找出一個完美的圓謊答案。 

「我比較低調，除了娜塔莎我沒跟其他人說。」   
「喔。」巴基很乾脆的接受了，布洛克都有點懷疑他是不是傻。 

他們又互看了幾秒，布洛克確定巴基沒有話想說了，指了外頭催促他跟上，不然那群等太久的傢伙會在吃飯時想方設法灌醉他。巴基說了明天見後往大門口走去，布洛克想了想最後還是叫住他。 

「詹姆斯，明天晚上我請你吃晚餐，算是謝謝你今天幫我的忙。」布洛克對已經轉身看著他的巴基說，後者的表情有點茫然，像是不明白他說了什麼。「早上那個小鬼騷擾我的事，記得嗎？」 

「喔、對。行，沒問題。」巴基點點頭應好，他明晚應該能準時下班，「能讓我選餐廳嗎？」   
「當然。」布洛克爽快的答應了，「那我先走了，你再把餐廳的訊息傳給我。你有我的號碼吧？」他晃晃手中的手機，確定巴基有自己的聯絡方式才彼此道別。 

「嘿，布洛克，終於決定在警局釣凱子了嗎？」山姆從一旁的茶水間探出頭，不知道他偷聽到了多少，布洛克做了個鬼臉，對笑得一臉狡詐的同事比出兩根中指。 

*

「我都不知道這裡有這麼棒的義大利餐廳。」布洛克驚艷的說，他甚至高興的多喝了一杯紅酒，有點超過醫生的限制量，但布洛克認為偶爾為之應該無所謂。 

「我之前看到網路推薦，一直想著要來吃吃看。」巴基滿意的看著布洛克吃海鮮料理的樣子，他看起來非常喜歡這裡的料理，也不枉費他詢問過娜塔莎布洛克的喜好後熬夜搜尋了。 

「是嗎？」布洛克有點微醺，當然他的酒量絕不僅止於此，但他很久沒喝了，加上晚餐過程中的談話一直很愉快，他現在感覺十分的放鬆，就像一條在大海悠遊的魚。「這裡的菜快跟我媽媽煮的一樣好了。」 

這個總是跟陌生Alpha保持些許距離的Omega話突然開始變多，說起話來有點黏呼呼的，甚至多了點不必要的肌膚接觸。說話的過程中，布洛克會一邊揮舞手上的叉子，一邊高聲談論那些他跟娜塔莎一起偵破的案件，然後在不小心碰到巴基的手的時候傻呼呼的笑著說抱歉，卻沒有馬上抽回手。 

巴基總是要不斷的提醒自己布洛克有伴侶了才能阻止自己激動不已的情緒，他對布洛克的好感度簡直隨著他說的每句話倍增，但娜塔莎說過，他只跟不把他當成Omega追求的Alpha交好，所以他得盡力讓自己維持在朋友的界線。

「所以、」布洛克又喝了一口香甜的紅酒，「你習慣警局生活了嗎？福瑞控制慾很強，但對手下還不錯。」他現在雙手放在桌上，上半身微微前傾，一雙蜂蜜色的眼睛關心的看著巴基。

「還行吧，除了報告的時候我還沒被福瑞約談過。」   
「別擔心，有的是機會。」布洛克開懷大笑，然後說出一大堆巴基都不知道該不該相信的，關於他的同事們被福瑞叫進辦公室後嚇到不行的事跡。如果是真的，他最好假裝什麼都沒聽到。

「不過你是個好探員，福瑞愛死好警察了。」布洛克笑得就像是在跟他調情，巴基不是很確定自己要怎麼應付這個，也不知道布洛克的Alpha究竟知不知道他在外面是如何跟其他人說話的，那些時不時出現在談話中的稱讚都會讓巴基誤以為自己有機會。

甜點上來的時候巴基鬆了一口氣，至少布洛克沒有機會再多要一杯紅酒了，他看起來是有點醉了，但還不至於到神智不清的程度，如果他跟一名有固定伴侶的、並把他當成朋友的Omega出去吃飯，還讓對方喝得半醉。老天啊，這可不是紳士該做的事，他媽媽會揍死他。

布洛克似乎很滿意甜點的提拉米蘇的味道，他快速的消滅了自己的那份後又緊盯著巴基的，只嚐了一口味道的後者決定把自己的甜點讓給前者。「謝了，我其實平常沒有很愛吃甜的，但這真的很好吃。」布洛克用舌頭舔掉銀匙上的起司餡，那不經意的舉動讓巴基忍不住多喝了口水。

帳是巴基結的，因為布洛克迷糊的拿不出信用卡，一開始他不肯讓他付錢，但最後是巴基強調他可以請下一次，布洛克才接受。他們結束晚餐時剛好九點，巴基堅持要送他回家，因為兩人都喝了酒，所以他們選擇散步回去，好險布洛克的公寓就在幾條路外。

「我很久沒有那麼開心了。」布洛克有些口齒不清，但他還能自己走路，所以巴基想他應該沒有那麼醉，只是心情太好以致於他整個人看起來輕飄飄的。「你知道除了那群伙計，我不跟其他Alpha當朋友，但你、」布洛克看著巴基，誠懇而愉悅的說：「跟你在一起很輕鬆，我也不知道為什麼，可能是因為你不像我見過的其他Alpha。」

巴基不知道該作何反應，布洛克的一舉一動都在吸引著他，但對方只是把他當成一般朋友相處，他很榮幸自己那麼快就卸下布洛克的心房，卻也落寞於自己從頭到尾都沒有追求的可能性。

「我家到了，你要上來喝杯水嗎？」站在自家公寓門口的布洛克問，巴基很想說好，但又怕冒犯到對方，所以還是決定搖頭說不了，「時間晚了，我就不打擾你休息了。」布洛克哼了一聲，巴基也不知道他什麼意思。

「行吧。明天見，詹姆斯。」  
「好的，我看你上去再走。」巴基跟布洛克揮揮手道別，看著他走近公寓大門，接著又等了一會兒，直到確定其中一戶的燈亮了，布洛克走出陽台跟他揮手才準備離開。但他走之前看到了布洛克的伴侶，一個高大的Alpha從他身後冒出來，禮貌性的跟他點點頭致意。

巴基覺得自己酒都醒了，好像他剛剛吃的那道有加檸檬的魚料理的味道還停留在舌尖上，又酸又澀。

接下來的幾個禮拜，布洛克跟巴基徹底變成朋友，他們不時會約出去吃飯，單獨的。他們會聊除了工作以外的話題，像是布洛克最喜歡的詩人，然後他意外的發現巴基對羅馬尼亞作曲家伊凡諾維奇很有研究，除此之外他們也聊棒球，雖然他們支持的球隊不同，但他們還是決定一起去看球賽。

「所以你在跟新來的巴恩斯約會嗎？」

當布洛克在跟囉唆的公文大眼瞪小眼時，坐在他隔壁的羅沙突然那麼問。羅莎是個年輕的小姑娘，剛從警校畢業一年，對任何事都充滿好奇，尤其是同事之間的八卦。

「我們只是朋友。」布洛克甚至沒有把頭從螢幕前抬起來，那些拐彎抹角的說詞讓他頭暈，即使他喜歡文學，也不代表他能應付官僚的八股文章。

「不可能，泰勒說他已經連續好幾天巡邏時看到你們一起吃中餐了。」  
「是，但還有娜塔莎，如果娜塔莎知道泰勒把他當隱形人會殺了他的、嘿！」布洛克煩躁的回道，然後在羅莎把他的螢幕擋住後不情願的抬頭瞪她。

「你們才把羅曼諾夫警官當成隱形人好嗎？泰勒說她一直在滑手機，根本沒參與你們的話題。」羅莎激動的說著，而布洛克一點也不明白這有什麼好爭論的，他把雙臂在胸前交叉，假笑著說：「我想福瑞長官會很想跟你一起討論同事的私生活，你不覺得嗎，羅莎？」

羅莎吐吐舌頭，放下手回到自己的位置上，當布洛克慶幸自己終於能回去工作時，她又不死心的靠過來在他耳邊碎念：「巴恩斯一定在追你，他會瞪著每一個跟你說話的Alpha！」布洛克毫不掩飾的翻翻白眼，「那是因為他們全是白癡的報案人好嗎。」

「嘿！他就不會這樣看我的報案人。」  
「那是因為泰勒一直看著。」一直默默聽他們說話的威廉突然插嘴說，而布洛克感激的看了他一眼，然後告訴羅莎回去工作他就跟羅莎換假，好讓她能跟泰勒去約會。

「你們兩個狡猾的傢伙。」羅莎嘟著嘴回去工作，但布洛克假裝沒看到他給泰勒發訊息。

假日的球賽剛好是布洛克支持的大都會隊和巴基喜愛的洋基隊的比賽，這兩支球隊都是紐約市當地的球隊，不過這次的比賽地點是洋基隊的主場。作為客隊粉絲布洛克早就做好心理準備自己無法盡情歡呼了，但看在巴基買了爆米花的份上他可以接受。

比賽開始前他們還在不停爭論誰才是現今最偉大的投手，在他們其中一方爭贏前比賽就開始了，相較於專心在比賽上的布洛克，巴基更傾向於先把爆米花吃完這件事，以致於才打了三局，他們的爆米花就空了。

「嘿！你到底是來吃爆米花還是看球賽的。」想抓把爆米花卻撲空的布洛克沒好氣的說，巴基無辜的聳聳肩，「但前面都是大都會在得分，我沒有歡呼的機會啊。」這理由讓布洛克都氣笑了，為了剩下的六局，他只好再跟小販買了兩份大的爆米花，和熱狗可樂，以免中途又被巴基吃光。

「看樣子你只有吃東西的份了，巴恩斯。」指了指場上大都會隊滿壘一出局的情勢，布洛克得意洋洋的跟巴基說。後者惡狠狠的塞了滿嘴的爆米花，不甘示弱的說等會兒就要逆轉勝了。

然而到了五局下中場休息洋基都沒有反敗為勝的跡象，目前仍然是三比零的比數，布洛克得意洋洋的大口咬下熱狗堡，然後鼓著臉頰對巴基做鬼臉。巴基拿起手機作勢要拍照，布洛克則伸手過去要搶，兩人打鬧中巴基感覺到隔壁的人拍了拍他的肩膀。

「嘿，老兄，你跟你男朋友上電視了。」  
「什麼？他不是、我操！」巴基還沒來得及反駁就驚訝的發現他跟布洛克被攝影機拍到了，而那還是大名鼎鼎親吻攝影機，球場上不成文的規定被攝影機拍到的人都得接吻，不知道他們被拍了多久，或許剛剛的打鬧被全場觀眾當成情侶間的嬉鬧。

「快親他啊老兄！」

周圍的觀眾開始鼓吹他們接吻，巴基跟布洛克作夢也沒想到他們難得來看一次球賽就被親吻攝影機盯上。巴基為難的看著螢幕傻笑，他跟布洛克只是朋友，雖然也有不少朋友在被拍到後接吻，但巴基對於親吻一位自己有好感，而且有伴侶的Omega有點抗拒。

布洛克是主動的那個，他轉頭看向巴基，帶有歉意的笑著說：「沒想到我們那麼“幸運”。」接著他將手貼上巴基的臉頰，觀眾們配合的發出歡呼聲。巴基楞楞的盯著布洛克的嘴角上那一抹不小心沾上的芥末醬，還來不及回答，布洛克就親了上來。

跟巴基接吻的感覺很棒，布洛克心想。眼前的Alpha的嘴唇很軟，他們兩個的嘴裡都有爆米花的奶油甜味，而他自己剛剛才吃了熱狗，還有黃瓜醬的酸味，但那一點也不妨礙他們的吻，他幾乎是一碰到巴基的唇就情不自禁的閉上眼睛。

他一手摟著巴基的肩，另一手自然的放上他的胸膛，結實的肌肉的觸感很好，布洛克其實老早就想偷摸看看了。巴基似乎也吻得著迷，手掌心放到布洛克的後頸，拇指不安分的在那敏感的腺體周圍打轉，這是不禮貌的，但雙雙沈溺在親吻之中的兩人都沒有時間去阻止這個。

布洛克微張開嘴讓巴基的舌頭能輕易竄進去，好像布洛克嘴裡的爆米花味更甜一般，巴基貪婪的舔過他從齒間到口腔任何一處。沒有任何一個人想要輕易的分開，這不太對，布洛克跟巴基都清楚，但他們就是入迷了。

當他們喘息著離開彼此時，攝影機畫面早已離開他們，而比賽下半場也開始了，提醒巴基他們被拍到的觀眾分神的對他們說了一句，「還說他不是你男朋友呢？你們應該去開房。」

此刻已經沒有人有心思在看球賽了，心照不宣的秘密被人當眾捅破，布洛克擔憂著要是自己現在告訴巴基他根本沒有伴侶，會不會招致對方的反感，而巴基則是思索著如果正式追求布洛克，那他打不打得贏那天看到的Alpha。

到比賽結束，兩人都沈默不語，比賽結果果然如同巴基所說的，洋基隊反敗為勝，但他並沒有歡天喜地的跟布洛克炫耀，自己球隊輸了比賽的布洛克也沒有氣憤難耐的咒罵巴基。他們坐在原位，直到清潔工來趕人。

「嗯……所以，去我家坐坐嗎？」巴基佯裝蠻不在乎的開。「……喔、好啊，嗯，去喝杯茶吧，我有點渴。」布洛克順勢答應了，然後事情就一發不可收拾。

一進門巴基就心急的把布洛克推到牆上狂吻，他把他壓在自己跟牆面之間，而布洛克也著急著回吻他，整個人幾乎要掛到巴基身上，雙手用力摟著他的肩膀。他們一邊交換接吻的角度，布洛克一邊把巴基往客廳的沙發上推去，他把巴基推倒在沙發上，自己很快的跨上去坐在他大腿上，又迫不及待開始另一輪親吻。

趁著剛剛從門口到沙發的時間，布洛克已經偷偷觀察過巴基的家，他是獨居，房子裡沒有其他人的東西，更沒有Omega的味道，至少他看到的地方都乾乾淨淨的，只有留下一點巴基自身的信息素，那是宛如冬日風雪一般強勢又冷冽的味道。

布洛克不禁因為這味道而顫抖，沒想到雪地一般的氣味會和他動情時猶如朗姆酒一般醉人的香氣那麼吻合。單單接吻而已，他就感覺自己開始濕了。巴基不再壓抑自己的Alpha信息素，而是去迎合，去討好眼前這個Omega，他們都有點意亂情迷了。

巴基隔著牛仔褲柔捏布洛克結實的大腿，那富有彈性的肌肉在他的手下變形，貼合他的手掌心，布洛克抬起腰，示意巴基把手放到自己的臀部。那兩瓣臀肉還只是隔著布料就讓巴基瘋狂，他簡直不敢猜想如果能毫無阻礙的碰觸到，那自己能再次放開這絕佳的觸感。

他愛不釋手的捧著布洛克的屁股，而布洛克開始嘗試跟巴基的衣服奮鬥，他貼近他的上半身，試著把礙眼的夾克外套從他身上撥下，卻無法順心如意，那條袖子就是頑固的卡在巴基的左肩。布洛克氣惱的呻吟一聲，就讓那件外套待在那，彎下腰掀起巴基的上衣，憤恨一般咬住他胸口的肌肉。

悶哼一聲，巴基抓住布洛克的下巴，強硬的再次吻上去那紅潤的雙唇。這對布洛克似乎很受用，巴基意外發現他充滿情慾時跟喝酒時有些相似，都黏呼呼的，渴望大量的肢體接觸，尤其是接吻，若巴基中途離開，布洛克還會追上來不讓他走。

布洛克站起來，掙扎著把自己從緊繃的牛仔褲中解放出來，他才剛解開鈕釦，迅速脫下外套跟上衣的巴基就湊了過來，他抓住布洛克的屁股，一口含住他半勃的性器。布洛克揪住巴基被自己揉得亂糟糟的頭髮叫了出來。

他太久沒有得到過這個，而且他是第一次讓Alpha吸他的屌，布洛克的腦子簡直糊成一團，他抓著巴基的棕髮，腰部不自覺的擺動起來。巴基順從的張大嘴，讓他在自己溫暖柔軟的口腔裡抽插。

巴基吐出布洛克硬挺的性器，捏著根部，他扭頭從側邊舔弄底下腫脹的小球，含住陰莖與睪丸之前敏感的連接處。布洛克壓抑的哭腔冒了出來，他幾乎軟了腰，還是靠巴基的左手撐著才勉強站住，那些求饒一般的呻吟被大肆外放出來。

他難耐的把巴基拉起來接吻，一點也不在乎對方剛剛吞吐過自己的性器，他嘴裡屬於布洛克自己的味道被傳遞過來。布洛克整個人靠到巴基的身上，手掌向後覆蓋在那材質相異的雙手，引導對方在自己濕答答的股溝之間游移。

跪趴在沙發上，布洛克抬高臀部，期待巴基能快點把他尺寸驚人的Alpha陰莖塞進自己的屁股裡，但巴基還在用他的性器前端挑逗著他。一下又一下，像是刻意，又像是不小心般，一次又一次擦過他飢渴的穴口。

「拜託……詹姆斯，求你快進來……」布洛克忍不住發出哀求，他真的想要這個。巴基也快忍不住要在他體內衝刺的慾望，但他一絲的理智告訴他有件事要問清楚：「但你、呼……你的Alpha……」

「沒有……沒有什麼該死的Alpha、」布洛克氣急敗壞的反駁，「從頭到尾都是騙你的，拜託你快點幹我、啊！」

得到滿意的回答，巴基馬上撞了進去那濕漉漉的，勾引著他的小穴之中，溫軟緊致包覆著他，巴基感覺自己又漲大了一分，但還未等他開始抽插，身下的布洛克就發出乾嘔的聲音。

「布洛克？」巴基停下動作擔心的問，怕自己傷害到對方了，但布洛克只是背對著他搖搖頭，讓他繼續。

可巴基才剛準備重新開始，布洛克就推開了他，捂著嘴跑到廚房流理台前。巴基連忙穿上內褲，拿起外套小跑步到噁心想吐的布洛克身邊。他先替他裸露的肩膀披上外套，然後盡量溫和的輕拍著他的背，想讓他舒服一點。

現在他坐在巴基家的馬桶上，手上拿著紙杯，紙杯裡有一根驗孕棒。布洛克低著頭，雙手微微顫抖，他得很努力才能不讓自己捏爛紙杯，或是把紙杯弄掉。

這等待的一分鐘就跟一萬年一樣長，布洛克心想要是自己懷孕了，他該開心還是難過，一直以來的努力終於有了結果，他應該開心自己再次有了家庭。然而巴基，他們應該是兩情相悅沒錯吧，不過沒有任何一個Alpha可以接受即將建立關係的Omega懷孕的。

布洛克煩躁的抖著腿，這種事情根本不應該發生，他早就該去驗孕的，自從他上次做完胚胎植入已經過了快一個月，但他卻忘了，明明之前他都會數著日子，等時間到就急急忙忙驗孕的。

他試著回想這一個月都發生了什麼事，然而警局根本不忙，內勤也只有繁複且無聊的文件要處理。接著他驚訝的發現自己能想起來的事全跟巴基有關，他們一起蒐羅紐約的餐廳、一起聽音樂會，他這一個月幾乎全部跟巴基混在一起的事實讓他感到恐慌。

所以巴基是真的愛上自己了嗎？就連娜塔莎跟傑克也沒辦法忍受跟他在一起那麼長的時間，先不提布洛克能否接受跟Alpha單獨相處那麼久，光他時不時因為Alpha不管是挑釁還是搭訕而跟人起衝突就夠傷腦筋。

傑克每次都抱怨說不要跟他去有Alpha的地方，而娜塔莎根本不想插手。但是巴基，布洛克確信他們一起出去時有發生過幾次類似的事件，可巴基都毫無怨言的在布洛克感到冒犯前解決了，就像之前在警局對喝醉得青少年做的那樣。

布洛克用一手遮住眼睛，感到無比的絕望。這下好了，他才剛找到一個無條件接受他恐Alpha毛病的Alpha，馬上就要用Alpha最害怕的懷著別的Alpha的種這件事把他嚇跑。剛剛的一連串思路混亂的都把他自己繞進去了。

手機倒數在此時響起，布洛克都嚇了一跳，手一抖杯子就落在了地方，「我操。」他手忙腳亂的站起來，連抽好幾張紙巾擦乾淨濺到褲子上的污漬，又撿起紙杯扔進垃圾桶，捧了好幾次水才把地板上的液體沖乾淨。

花了一段時間他才能好好看一看那根小小的玩意兒上的結果。布洛克深吸一口，不停給自己做心理建設，懷上就懷上了，巴基如果因此不跟他繼續發展也無所謂，反正他本來就不在原本的計畫裡。如果沒懷上也不是壞事，有個Alpha還怕以後沒機會嗎。

布洛克瞇著眼睛，舉起手中的驗孕棒，小小的視窗格裡出現顯眼的兩條紅線，他眨眨眼，不相信的再次靠近，死盯著那兩條紅線。所以他真的懷孕了，那麼久以來的付出終於得到了回報，布洛克想歡呼又礙於巴基在外頭等著而作罷。

他刻意按了兩下馬桶把手，希望沖水的聲音可以提醒巴基他要出去的事實。他該怎麼開口好。嘿，我懷孕了，但別擔心，我不會要求你當現成的爸爸。這聽起來傻透了，布洛克雙手撐在洗面盆上，盯著鏡子裡的自己，默默的給自己加油打氣，怕什麼，他見過多少大風大浪了。

但這次的情況他還真沒遇過。當布洛克走出去的時候才發現巴基把電視開的有多大聲，大到他幾乎聽不到其他聲音，不是巴基家的廁所隔音太好，就他剛剛已經進入無我的掙扎境界了。所以巴基肯定沒聽到他的提醒。

布洛克手裡捏著那根帶有結果的驗孕棒，緩慢而小心翼翼的靠近巴基。電視上正在重播他們剛剛上午看的那場球賽，剛好播到中場休息時間，布洛克馬上意識到接下來的畫面是什麼，他跟巴基在親吻攝影機下忘情深吻的畫面被全國放送了，該死的節目商甚至沒有剪輯。

他轉頭去看巴基的表情，發現他有點忐忑又帶有點懊惱，更多的是一種很糾結的反應。布洛克實在是看不明白巴基在想什麼，最後決定開口給彼此一個痛快。

「詹姆斯。」布洛克走到電視機前，拿起遙控器把音量大到不可思議的電視關掉，他的臉一瞬間就從螢幕上消失，這讓他感到不那麼尷尬。巴基抬起頭看他，一臉緊張，好像他是孩子的爸，布洛克突發奇想的解讀他的表情。

他直接坐在地上，也就是巴基的對面，而沒有選擇坐在他的旁邊，有些事還是面對面講比較好。當然他不會承認這個位置是有戰術考量的，首先他跟巴基之間隔著一張小茶几，其次這裡離門口最近。雖然布洛克覺得不會，但難保巴基不會突然暴起，傷害他和肚子裡的小生命。

「我懷孕了。」布洛克把驗孕棒拍在桌上，巴基順著他的動作低頭，那兩條紅線就在他眼前，躲也躲不掉，巴基甚至不確定自己該不該開口問確定嗎，以什麼身分？什麼態度？就連他跟布洛克現在算什麼關係他都想不出個答案。

注意到巴基只是瞪著驗孕棒，好像他眼裡能發出雷射光燒了它一樣，布洛克亡羊補牢的補上一句：「抱歉？」事實上他也不知道自己是為了什麼道歉。可能是為了自己沒告訴巴基他在嘗試人工受孕，或是為了傷了Alpha的心，他不確定。

「孩子是你前男友的嗎？」過了很久巴基才吐出這句讓布洛克摸不著頭緒的話，「什麼？我沒有男友啊。」也不知道這句話哪裡刺激到巴基了，他突然大力的拍響桌子吼道：「我都看到了！那天晚上有個Alpha在你家裡。」

布洛克被突如其來的動作嚇得縮起肩膀，並下意識捂住肚子，然後了解巴基的話說明了什麼之後也生氣的回應，「老子說了沒有！傑克住隔壁，他只是過來還東西！你他媽的是不是不相信我說的話？」

「我該信什麼？你說你沒有跟別人交往，但事實是我眼前有根陽性結果的驗孕棒，老天在上我剛剛甚至來不及把龜頭塞進去你的屁股！」巴基咬牙切齒的說，下巴線條緊繃。

布洛克原本還想反駁什麼，但馬上想起這一切確實是因為他的疏忽和謊言造成，若他一開始坦承自己單身那巴基不會誤會他和傑克，如果他告訴巴基自己的試管寶寶的計畫，那巴基也不會懷疑他在騙他。

因此，他率先妥協了，布洛克嘗試釋放一些示弱的信息素給巴基，Alpha通常不會對討好的Omega氣太久，雖然這算是格小手段，但以目前的狀況來說有效最重要。

「都是我的錯，我不應該告訴你我有伴侶，但那時我以為娜塔莎要把你介紹給我，而我完全沒有找伴的意願，對不起。」歉意滿滿的話讓巴基也無法不消氣，他的表情看起來緩和了一些，但雙手還是交叉在胸前，執著著關於孩子的解釋。

無可奈何之下，布洛克只好全盤托出，關於他做人工受孕的事情，他對Alpha的排斥問題，以及他那麼做的原因——他的父親。他雜亂無章的說著，而巴基沈默的聽，沒有回應。

「總而言之就是這樣。」布洛克舔舔嘴唇，他講太多了，裡頭甚至有很多事他從未跟別人提過，「我不知道小孩的Alpha父親的真實身分，我也不在乎，我只是想要個孩子。」

「所以你就隨便用了一個Alpha的精子？」  
「什麼？」布洛克愣愣的看著好像又重新生氣的巴基。

「你明明可以找一個愛你的Alpha或是Beta，但你卻選擇一個陌生人？」  
「我剛剛說的你哪裡聽不懂，我說了我不信任Alpha，我跟Beta也交往不久。」他也開始不耐煩了，巴基似乎對他的作法很有意見。

「那不是理由！」巴基站了起來，布洛克以為他要抓自己就往後退了一點，但前者只是開始煩躁的踱步，「你只是不願意去嘗試，你應該最清楚單身Omega帶著孩子過的是怎樣的日子。不管如何，你甚至剝奪了那孩子與他的Alpha父親相處的機會。」

布洛克彷彿被踩中了痛腳，他猛然站起來，直逼巴基而去，他的味道變得刺人，不再是醺人的溫順酒香，而是刺鼻的高濃度酒精味。他用手指著巴基的鼻子怒吼。

「你他媽少在那裡對老子的行為指手畫腳，你們這些該死的Alpha只是優越感作祟，覺得Omega沒有你們就只有死路一條。」布洛克後退一步，怒氣沖沖的。「見鬼，我還以為你跟他們不一樣。」

布洛克轉身大步走了出去，巴基根本來不及阻止他，只聽到他離開前的最後一聲咒罵：「去死吧，Alpha！」最後巴基看到的是他家被大力關上，可憐的差點搖搖欲墜的門。

「操。」巴基懊惱的把手放在臉上，很狠的捏了自己一把，話才剛說出口他就後悔了，可布洛克沒有給他解釋的機會。他好不容易打開心房跟自己說了他問題，而他唯一做的事就是指責他的行為不負責任。

而布洛克才出了門就後悔了，這一切完全不是巴基的錯，但他卻對巴基發火，他沒有在發現自己對巴基有好感的第一時間就踩下煞車是他的錯。巴基的表現是任何一個Alpha都會有的，如果換位想想，布洛克覺得自己可能也會生氣。

走到公寓樓下，布洛克心想如果巴基追出來，那他就跟他說抱歉，或許他可以試著去得到巴基的原諒。成為伴侶這件事他就不期待了，但只當朋友還是很好的，他幾乎沒有志同道合的朋友，他稱得上朋友的人全是工作上認識的。

可他希望落空了，直到他在路邊攔到計程車巴基都沒有出現，布洛克咬著牙不悅的上車。司機肯定在他上車時就聞到他身上那股濃厚的信息素味道了，但布洛克才不在乎對方是不是把他想成出來賣的Omega還是別的，他只是不明白為什麼巴基沒追出來，所以這個Alpha大概沒有那麼喜歡他。

車子發動前布洛克仍懷抱一絲小小的希望，他打開車窗，把頭探出去往上看，不過他並沒有看見巴基出現在他家陽台，那裡的窗簾甚至拉的好好的，完全看不見人影。別自作多情了，布洛克，他對自己說。

計程車停在診所外，布洛克下車前終於忍受不了司機懷疑的目光，他把鈔票遞給對方的同時說：「我跟男朋友說我懷孕了，結果他提分手，所以、」他微微抬頭好像要把眼淚逼回去眼眶的樣子，「謝謝你載我一程，先生。」

司機一聽馬上一改之前懷疑的眼神，他同情的看著布洛克，並退了一部分的錢給他，「留著這些，就當我資助這個孩子了，你可千萬要好好把他生下來養大啊，別跟他爸一樣。」最後一句他說的咬牙切齒，好像這事發生在他孩子身上。布洛克笑了笑道謝才下車。

去他的，就讓巴基無辜被當成無良的Alpha吧。布洛克一邊惡毒的想，一邊推開診所的門。彼得正在櫃檯前打瞌睡，這個時間沒什麼患者，所以當布洛克用手指敲敲木頭櫃檯時，他嚇了一跳才驚醒。

「啥？哦、嘿，布洛克，你怎麼來了？」彼得不著痕跡的擦掉嘴邊的口水痕，同時熱情的跟布洛克打招呼，但很快這個敏感的Beta助理醫生就發現他的不對勁，「布洛克你身上……」彼得用手下上比劃了一下，「出了什麼事？需要我報警嗎？」

「不！」布洛克連忙出聲阻止彼得準備拿起話筒的動作，「只是個誤會，」他撇撇嘴，不太想解釋，但他知道如果不告訴彼得他真的會報警，「我剛剛跟個Alpha在一起，氣氛不錯你知道接下來會發生什麼，但我突然想吐，所以就這樣。」布洛克聳聳肩，試著表現出無所謂的模樣。

他把自己一直放在外套口袋的驗孕棒拿出來，小心翼翼的放在桌面上，「醫生現在有空嗎？我想做個詳細檢查。」彼得盯著那根驗孕棒，然後又看看布洛克的表情，沈默了三秒後，布洛克被彼得大力按下室內電話，對著另一頭大喊的舉動嚇了一跳，「醫生，安潔莉卡來了！」

彼得興奮的一直待在旁邊看他照超音波，布洛克不太自在的扭扭身體，那些凝膠擦在他肚子上有點太涼了。班納仔細的替布洛克做了檢查，最後他取下眼鏡，溫和的笑著跟布洛克說：「恭喜你懷孕了，三週左右。這段時間你得小心一點，直到寶寶穩定好嗎？」

布洛克點點頭，然後把手放到自己依舊扁平的肚皮上。他還不敢相信這下面有一個小生命，他終於可以開始孕育一個小生命，等到九個月後，就會有一個小天使待在他身邊，他會用盡一切照顧她愛她保護她，直到她長大成人。

「因為你沒有固定的Alpha伴侶，所以我需要開一些信息素穩定的藥給你，定時服用對於懷孕前期的不穩會很有幫助。然後我建議你要暫停使用氣味遮蓋劑，信息素改變對孩子會有影響。」離開前班納醫生給了他詳細的醫囑，並要求他每個月回來產檢一次，「有任何問題就打電話來。」

布洛克走出診所時還是輕飄飄的，他刻意放慢了腳步，熟悉的街道風景似乎都不一樣了，連那些在中央公園飛舞隨地大小便的鴿子都變得可愛起來。他不自覺在臉上掛著笑容，努力那麼就終於得到回報，布洛克此刻已經把巴基的事甩到腦後了。

*

起床時布洛克覺得比以往疲憊了一些，但他全歸咎於自己昨晚太興奮瘋狂逛育嬰用品網站的緣故。他換上制服時想著自己大概再過幾個月就穿不下制服了，他的肚子會隨著寶寶發育而慢慢變大，然後他就只能像帶著顆球一樣穿那些寬鬆的衣服。可能有些不便，但他覺得他喜歡這個想法。

他按照醫囑沒有噴遮蓋劑就出門，布洛克確定自己一進到警局就會被問東問西，他已經做好心理準備了，一旦被問他就會坦白一切，大部分的人的反應可能都不會太好，但警員們都把彼此當成一家人，他們總會接受的。

只不過布洛克完全疏忽了，他忘了昨天在球場的意外，也忘了自己的同事們有百分之八十都是棒球迷，昨天那場球場超過一半的警員都看了直播，剩下的回家也看了重播，所以他跟巴基的攝影機之吻也完完全全被他們看在眼裡。

一踏進警局他就聽到來自山姆戲謔的口哨聲，布洛克皺著眉頭，他以為第一個發現的人會是娜塔莎，畢竟她是全警局最敏銳的Alpha，而山姆還只是個Beta。他此時還沒聯想到球場的親吻事件。

「你有什麼毛病？」  
「沒毛病啊！伙計，恭喜你終於在警局釣到男人了。」山姆嘻嘻哈哈的湊過來搭住布洛克的肩，「什麼時候結婚啊？我可以當你的伴郎哦。」他困惑的著山姆不停的自說自話，其他人顯然也關注著他們。

「你到底在說什麼啊？」布洛克感覺莫名其妙，而山姆只是推推他要他別裝了，「我沒裝，我是真的不懂你在說什麼？講人話行嗎，山姆。」

「巴基啊！你們兩個昨天才在全國觀眾面前熱吻，今天就忘了。喔、布洛克，原來你是這種薄情的男人。」山姆裝模作樣的說他的話讓其他同事都笑了，除了布洛克，他昨天太高興以至於忘記這事了。

布洛克尷尬的摸摸鼻子，底氣不足的解釋：「那不是，我們只是剛好去看球賽，然後你知道的，只要被照到不管是誰都得親，我們只是朋友。」差點上床的朋友，布洛克在心裡補充。

不過山姆很明顯不接受這個解釋，其他人也是，他們甚至要布洛克說出來是誰先告白的。一群人吵吵鬧鬧好像他們是大學生，而不是人民保母，在布洛克終於快要受不了一個人暴打他們一拳前，另一個當事人走了進來，注意力馬上分散了一點到巴基身上。

科林斯跳到巴基身上佯裝生氣的大叫，因為這下他又是唯一單身的人了，其他外勤部門的也跟著嬉鬧，巴基一時間有點手足無措，不明白自己的同事在高興什麼。但當他看見既惱怒又無奈的布洛克時就知道為什麼會這樣。

「說吧，巴基，你是怎麼追到布洛克的，他可是難追得很！」山姆在布洛克旁對著巴基大喊，布洛克不舒服的往旁邊閃了閃，也沒能逃出山姆的手臂，他仍牢牢的勾著他的肩膀。

「我、」巴基只說了一個字就不知道該怎麼辦，他不確定布洛克有沒有解釋過了。如果有也不知道對方是怎麼說的，他們倆昨天吻起來根本不像朋友，用朋友說明也牽強的很，畢竟他追布洛克的表現在其他人眼裡還是挺明顯的。

「我說了我們只是朋友！別鬧了行不行。」布洛克突然發怒，起哄的人們立刻安靜下來。你看我我看你，氣氛尷尬的不得了，連一向最不怕尷尬的山姆都自動把手從布洛克肩上拿下來。

娜塔莎上班時看到的就是這副奇怪的氣氛，每個人都戰戰兢兢的在巴基跟布洛克身上來回打轉，布洛克低頭盯著自己的鞋尖，而巴基則是瞪著前者。娜塔莎毫無壓力的跟眾人打了招呼，然後走到巴基旁邊叫他先去準備待會兒會議用的案件資料，最後再順手撈走沈默的布洛克。

「怎麼回事？我以為你們兩情相悅了。」娜塔莎在休息室對布洛克說，她抱著胸靠在門旁，布洛克坐在長凳上捏自己的手指頭不肯回答。娜塔莎嘆了口氣，走到布洛克旁邊坐下。她把手放在布洛克的腿上安撫道：「如果巴恩斯他欺負你了跟我說，我有一百種方法讓他生不如死。」

布洛克聞言笑了出來，但很快又把嘴角降了下去，他不確定自己說出實話的話，生不如死的會不會是自己。他還在思考要怎麼開口，娜塔莎就突然問他，「警局有人懷孕了嗎？」說的同時鼻子抽動兩下嗅著那若有似無的信息素味道，等她發現味道來自布洛克時，她瞪大了眼睛。

「告訴我不是我想的那樣。」  
「妳總是那麼聰明，塔莎甜心。」布洛克皮笑肉不笑的說，「我懷孕了，人工受孕終於成功了。順帶一提巴恩斯也知道了，但很顯然他一點也不贊同。」語畢他哼了一聲，想到巴基昨天對他說的話，他還是不太爽快。

「反正事情就是這樣，我們倆沒戲了。」布洛克最後下了結論，然後在娜塔莎恨鐵不成鋼的瞪視中溜出休息室。

羅莎跟威廉顯然也看了球賽，他們盯著他，直到布洛克在自己的位子坐下。羅莎馬上滑著自己的椅子到他身邊八卦：「所以你跟巴恩斯警官？」「只是朋友。」布洛克再次強調，並懷疑自己還要說同一句話幾遍，他開始思考去借用福瑞的廣播器的可能性。

「不可能！」羅莎強烈的抗議，「你們看起來像是在熱戀中。」布洛克覺得她只是看了太多愛情故事，不是每個熱吻的人們都在熱戀中，比方說去夜店獵豔的人也有可能跟彼此熱吻。但布洛克現在得多點好心腸，所以他不打算那麼早就破壞羅莎的夢幻想像。

「我們真的只是朋友，如果我跟你一起被拍到我也會這樣吻你的。」「噁！」羅莎完全不留面子的吐了舌頭並退後好大一段距離，布洛克被氣笑了，滑著自己的椅子追了上去，「走開布洛克！兩個Omega沒戲唱的！」羅莎一邊逃一邊叫。而威廉，始終在一旁默默的觀看他們的鬧劇。

過了一會兒，布洛克累了才放棄逗弄羅莎，羅莎躲得遠遠的對他喊：「你太可怕了布洛克，太可怕了。」「寶貝你真傷我的心。」布洛克拋了一個媚眼給羅莎，然後才滑回自己的位子上，準備完成他一成不變的工作。

這一天並不是那麼難熬，如果沒有下班前發生的事情的話。布洛克剛輸入完最後一份案件紀錄，羅莎也沒有再好奇他跟巴基的事情，這個單純的孩子相信了他們只是朋友的謊言，而威廉從來不是那種輕易打聽別人八卦的個性。

「朗姆洛！」負責櫃檯事務的雪倫把頭探進內勤辦公室，布洛克聽到自己的名字抬起頭，雪倫跟其他人點點頭，接著把視線放到布洛克身上說：「有個人說要找你，他說他是你唯一的親人。我問過他的名字，但他不肯說。」

布洛克感到困惑，突然有個人自稱他唯一的親人並跑到他工作的地方找他。他第一反應想到的是他的祖父們，但蘭斯不曾主動聯繫過他，羅伊也不是那種會隱隱藏藏的人，他會更傾向在他私人的時間找他，而不是找到警局影響他的工作。

「你需要我把他趕走嗎？」雪倫貼心的問，而布洛克搖搖頭，「不，沒關係。反正我事情做完了。」他收拾東西，關上電腦，告訴威廉請他轉告寇森自己今天早退，便跟著雪倫一起走到警局前廳。

要到前廳必須經過外勤人員所在的位子，布洛克忍住自己往裡面張望的慾望，盡量直視著走在他前方的雪倫的後腦，可那沒用，當他走到自己原本的位子時，他終究偷看了一眼正在討論案情的巴基跟娜塔莎。

巴基站在桌前，左手壓在散佈在桌面的照片上，右手抓起其中一張照片，他一邊比對著可能的線索細節，一邊詢問娜塔莎的意見，完全沒有注意到他。布洛克的視線停留的有些久了，久到足夠被娜塔莎發現，紅髮Alpha用翠綠色的眼睛瞪他，布洛克做了個求饒的手勢後加快腳步走了。

「先生，朗姆洛來了。如果有需要你們可以用旁邊的會客室。」雪倫的後一句是對布洛克說的，但後者拒絕了，「不、我們沒什麼好說的。」布洛克強硬的說。

他簡直不敢相信自己的眼睛，眼前自稱他唯一親人的男人竟是當初拋棄他跟母親的男人，布洛克不知道他是如何得到自己在警局工作的消息，他的祖父是絕對不可能對他透露的，而他也沒可能有其他管道得知他的工作。更重要的是，他竟然有臉出現在他面前。

「別這樣，布洛基，不跟爹地來個久違的擁抱嗎？」給了他一半血緣的男人厚顏無恥的對他張開雙手，布洛克反彈的後退兩步，並厭惡的發現自己跟這個男人長得有七八分相似。

「滾開，我根本不認識你。」布洛克大聲的說，完全沒意識到他們正站在警局的門口，包含來報案的民眾在內，所有人都聽到他的聲音，「我沒有你這種爹地，我爸早就死了。」說完他轉身就想走，沒料到那男人追上來抓住他的手。

「少在那邊裝高尚了，你不過就是個私生子。」男人惡毒的說，而布洛克難堪的狠狠瞪著對方，而這激怒了他眼前的中年Alpha，「你那眼神是怎樣，我好歹是你爸，如果沒有我你怎麼可能在這裡！」男人一邊說一邊釋放充滿怒氣的信息素，強烈的味道讓布洛克頭昏目眩。

布洛克應該很習慣被Alpha用信息素威脅了，他的工作讓他必須時常面對這件事，往常他可以輕而易舉扳倒一個試圖攻擊他的Alpha，可懷孕影響了他的身體狀況。一時間他竟沒有堅持住，布洛克跌坐在地上，空著的那隻手下意識放上他的腹部。

他的反應讓雪倫緊張的準備上前制止男人的動作，可她還來不及喚來其他同事幫忙，男人就得意的大笑起來，他表情扭曲的嘲諷跪坐在地上的布洛克說：「這是你們朗姆洛的傳統嗎？未婚懷孕，哼，你果然跟你媽一樣是個欠人操的賤貨。」

布洛克想要替他的媽媽反擊這個惡質的Alpha，但男人變本加厲用自己的信息素去壓制他。他感到呼吸困難，肚子也開始有酸痛的感覺，布洛克抓緊了腹部的衣料，他必須儘快離開男人信息素的影響範圍，但他連把手抽出來都辦不到。

「所以你肚子裡是哪個Alpha的雜種？他是不是也妄想朗姆洛家的錢啊？」中年Alpha逼近布洛克，處於懷孕初期的Omega開始克制不了自己的發抖，他的身體自動表現出屈服的姿態，以祈求眼前的Alpha的寬容，但那只是讓Alpha更放肆，「小雜種你還真比不上你媽，至少她老子這樣對她時她一點也沒有妥協。」

他生理上的父親惡聲惡氣的諷刺自己的兒子，彷彿他真的有這個資格去批評他。即使身體不由自主的示弱，布洛克也不想讓眼前這個男人完全佔上風，他倔強的抬起頭，對著那張讓人噁心的臉吐了口水。「我他媽的因為你才是個雜種。」

Alpha高抬起手，怒氣沖沖的要攻擊布洛克。他緊緊閉上眼睛，並且蜷曲起身體，保護自己脆弱的腹部，等待即將落到自己身上的拳頭。可他等了幾秒都沒有等到預想中的疼痛，布洛克睜開一隻眼，看到了意料之外的人。

巴基握著那男人作勢攻擊的手，這個年輕的Alpha釋放出的充滿保護欲的信息素強勢的壓過年長Alpha。後者因為手腕處的壓力疼痛的大叫，他甩開巴基的手後退半步，捏著發紅的傷處搓揉，然而不要臉的男人依舊無恥。

「原來你就是他肚子裡雜種的爹。我兒子操起來怎麼樣啊，他在床上是不是個騷貨，跟他媽、唔！」口無遮攔的男人被一拳打倒在地，受到侮辱的Alpha對著自己的攻擊者咆哮，他跳起來撲上巴基，但很顯然從身材、體能以及技巧都沒有任何一點贏得過比他年輕得多的Alpha。

兩個Alpha完全被本能驅使，巴基紅著眼翻身壓住他的對手，他用體重牢牢的困住眼前發怒的Alpha，拳頭毫不留情的打在他臉上。直到中年男人終於發現自己沒有勝算且打算開口求饒，盛怒之下的巴基用鋼鐵的義肢掐住輸家的脖子，他對他齜牙咧嘴的示威，像個贏家。

近距離目睹兩個Alpha衝突纏鬥的布洛克渾身劇烈的顫抖，Alpha毫無控制釋放的粗暴信息素影響著他，他試著把自己捲成一團，努力縮小自己的存在感，以確保他不會受到Alpha的波及。

幾乎整個警局的人都被前廳的騷動吸引過來，但沒有任何一個人趕上前制止，除了巴基強烈的表達出拒絕他人插手的信息外，也沒有人會魯莽的闖進兩個Alpha的鬥爭，Beta跟Omega絕對承受不住Alpha的火氣，而另外一個Alpha的加入只會讓事情更加糟糕。

雪倫站在圍觀人群的最前面，她看見自稱布洛克父親的男人動手攻擊布洛克時便連忙轉身求助其他同事，她跑到外勤辦公室，因為他們大部分的人都善於制服暴躁的Alpha。然而當她說到被攻擊的人是布洛克時，新人警探立刻拋下手上的證據衝了出去。其他人跟出去時巴基已經跟布洛克的父親扭打在一起了。

「老天啊，布洛克看起來快暈倒了！」羅莎驚聲尖叫道，他緊抓著威廉的手臂，但他們兩個都是Omega，貿然靠近不但不能解救布洛克，反而會害到他們自己，「威廉你看！那是血嗎？」

鮮紅在布洛克身下蔓延擴散，然而他本人像是沒有察覺一般，依舊緊抱著自己，他只是神情恐懼的看著在他不遠處大打出手的兩個Alpha。從沒有人看過這樣的布洛克，他們印象中這個Omega像是不畏懼任何事情，更別提是Alpha了，他根本不把他們放在眼裡。

最後仍是娜塔莎當機立斷，以一劑Alpha用的強效抑制劑化解了僵持局面，她把那一針準確的扎在巴基的後頸，並堪堪閃過失去理智的Alpha的一拳，「用點腦子巴基，我們需要送布洛克去醫院。」娜塔莎用膝蓋壓在巴基的後背逼他就範。

巴基趴在地上掙扎，他的雙手被銬在身後，他只能靠扭動來想辦法掙脫壓制他的Alpha，他重重的喘氣，並發出嘶嘶的警告聲。紅髮Alpha努力維持住自己堅決而沒有敵意的信息素味道，娜塔莎知道自己冒著多大的危險來阻止巴基，但布洛克的情況危急，她只能祈求巴基的理智可以戰勝本能。

可能只過了幾分鐘，但對在場的人來說像是過了一世紀。巴基的呼吸漸漸從急促轉為平順，眼神也從混亂變回清明，他眨眨眼，感覺理性重新控制了身體的主導權，他疲倦的對娜塔莎道歉：「我清醒了，抱歉。」

巴基晃晃自己被銬住的雙手，「你可以放開我了，娜塔莎，我保證我不會殺了那個混蛋。」他口中的混蛋已經被山姆用手銬銬住帶進警局了，他受了傷但不足以致命，他們可以永襲擊員警的罪名起訴他，而在場沒有一個人會替他指控巴基執法過當的罪名。

「很高興你又變回人類了，搭檔。」紅髮Alpha嘲諷地說，她一邊解開巴基的手銬，一邊打發其他人，「救護車馬上就到了，但布洛克的狀況很不好。」此時羅莎跟威廉都待在不知不覺失去意識的布洛克身邊，他們嘗試用Omega的信息素安撫他，卻因為太年輕而不得要領。

救護車鳴著警報開到警局前，訓練有素的救護員快速的推著擔架進入警局，他們接到通知患者是剛懷孕的Omega，因此派出了同樣是Omega的救護員。救護員接手了羅莎跟威廉的工作，並且更加正確而有效的以信息素去穩定布洛克紊亂的生理反應，棕髮的救護員粗略檢查一下他的身體。

「他有流產的現象，需要立刻送醫。」救護員不贊同的看著巴基跟娜塔莎，他接到消息是兩個Alpha的爭執刺激了這個Omega。同樣身為Omega，他有時候真的很討厭Alpha的自以為是，「我以為警官能控制好自己。」他冷漠的批評道，同時俐落的跟Beta同伴把昏迷的布洛克抬上擔架送上救護車。

「我需要有人陪他到醫院。」救護員關上車門前說，他否決了巴基的自告奮勇，然後同意讓羅莎跟著布洛克到醫院。救護車再次鳴響警報揚長而去，巴基呆站在原地望著救護車遲遲不肯離開，直到看不見那閃爍的紅光。

「救護員說得對，我可能會害死他的孩子。」巴基低聲的說，語氣間滿是愧疚與自責，他似乎忘了他是那個解救布洛克免於他父親傷害的人，他只記得自己的失控傷害了布洛克期望已久的小生命。

娜塔莎拍拍巴基的肩，「不，你救了他。」她中肯的陳述事實，即使她知道巴基不會接受她的安慰，「我會幫念跟福瑞請假的，快去醫院吧。」她難得體貼的說，巴基看了娜塔莎一眼，搖頭拒絕了她的好意，他覺得布洛克並不會想要見到他。

當布洛克在病房醒來時他覺得自己渾身都要散了，他掙扎著想要坐來，但下一秒他想起肚子裡的寶寶便立刻把手放到肚子上。他的腹部依舊平坦，所以他根本不知道他的寶寶還在不在裡面，他感覺不到任何事物，除了開始蔓延的恐慌。

慌張的Omega引起注意，原先趴在他床邊小憩的白髮老人抬起頭，但不慌不亂的以溫和的語氣安撫他，「噓，布洛克，沒事了，寶貝沒事了，他還在呢。」羅伊•朗姆洛一邊輕聲地說，一邊輕拍孫子微微顫抖的手。

布洛克轉頭看見跟他媽媽十分相似的臉龐，一時間委屈的想哭，他好像不知道自己為什麼要承受這些了，以前他以為這都是母親的選擇，他必須跟從，後來他自己決定要以人工受孕的方式得到孩子則是他的選擇，沒人逼他，也沒人支持他。

羅伊坐上床沿，將惴惴不安的布洛克摟進懷裡，他佈滿細紋的雙手依舊寬大，足以撫慰自己受盡苦難的小孫子。雖然跟布洛克相處的時間不多，但他心裡很清楚布洛克跟他媽媽有多相像，他們同樣的獨立倔強，卻渴望關注被愛。

身為布洛克緊急醫療聯絡人的羅伊在第一時間就接到了醫院的通知，當他跟丈夫到達醫院時，布洛克已經被推入手術室，一名跟他同行叫做羅莎的小Omega向他們簡單說明了情況，但只有懷孕的事情她也是茫然不知的。

蘭斯聽到布洛克有身孕的第一反應跟當年聽到女兒懷孕時一摸一樣，不敢置信、憤怒以及擔憂，羅伊看著自己的Alpha丈夫，心想對方這次會不會再做出跟將近三十年前一樣的事情。所幸蘭斯只是點頭謝過羅莎便轉身去了醫護站替布洛克辦理住院手續。

他們一直沒時間談論這件事，因為布洛克的狀況時好時壞，每天下班後都會繞過來探視的羅莎告訴他們，那天來警局自稱布洛克父親的男人已經被依公共危險、襲警等罪名起訴了。羅伊對那個義大利男人並不熟悉，也始終不清楚女兒怎麼認識他的，但他接連傷害了他兩個重要的親人，他是不可能讓他好過的。

「瓊斯小姐，麻煩妳轉告警方，如果有任何需要請直接聯絡朗姆洛家的律師，務必要讓那個人渣受到應當的制裁。」羅莎接過白髮Omega遞給她的名片，拍胸脯保證警局所有人都不會放過這個男人。

送走探視的羅莎，羅伊重新坐回病床邊，布洛克的臉色依然蒼白，而他已經昏睡好幾天了，但從儀器數據顯示他有在好轉，為了維繫肚子裡的小生命，Omega的本能調動了身體所有的機能運作，所以他才會一直睡著不醒。

蘭斯不常待在病房，因為醫生說任何一個非布洛克肚子裡的寶寶的Alpha父親的信息素都可能影響他恢復的情況，所以他只能待很短的時間，看看自己的孫子，跟羅伊討論他的身體狀況。

他們試著找那個Alpha，但問遍布洛克身邊的所有人都不確定是誰，唯一可能的對象是個叫做詹姆斯•巴恩斯的傢伙，他跟布洛克一起在警局工作，在之前一個月的時間內跟他過從甚密，還為了布洛克跟他父親大打出手，並為此得到一支警告。可詹姆斯否認了，然後告訴他們人工受孕的事情。

「羅伊，你說我們家的孩子是不是都傻。」蘭斯在某次探視過後問他，這個與他相伴五十多年的Omega探頭看看他，又瞧瞧在病床上熟睡的布洛克。羅伊搖搖頭說：「不，他們不傻，這只是他們的選擇的方式。」

找不到Alpha生父就意味著他們只能靠人工信息素跟安胎素用藥來幫助布洛克復原，也因此他睡了超過一個星期才好，但值得慶幸的是孩子終究留了下來。

「患者的身體素質很好，恢復的狀況不錯。」產科醫師一邊瀏覽數據一邊說道，「沒有意外的話明後天就能出院了。但出院後請繼續休養直到胎兒穩定，初期總是危險的，更別提你曾經有流產的紀錄了。」醫師嚴厲的交代，而布洛克也只能乖乖點頭答應。

「出院就搬回來吧，家裏有人照顧。」羅伊握著布洛克的手說，他一直想把布洛克接回家住。蘭斯默許了，但布洛克一直沒同意，除了過年過節平時也不主動聯絡，偌大的朗姆洛宅子只有他們兩個老人，空虛得讓人害怕。

「我不知道。」布洛克捏著被角，他在偷看蘭斯的反應，他不確定自己能不能被接受，尤其他又幹了這種荒唐事。他的Alpha祖父是個傳統的人，母親未婚懷孕的事鬧了家庭革命，而現在他又以人工受孕的方式得到孩子，他猜不透蘭斯的想法。

羅伊注意到布洛克的視線，他輕輕用手肘敲了站在他身後的丈夫的腿，後者低頭看了眼自己的Omega，輕嘆了口氣，儘量溫和自己的語氣表示：「回家吧，多兩個孩子我們也不是養不起。」指得是布洛克跟他肚子裡的孩子他都接受了。

出院那天內勤部門與外勤單位都派了代表來病房，娜塔莎跟羅莎分別帶著福瑞跟寇森的話前來，然而布洛克是堅決不會承認他在娜塔莎進病房後仍期待在門口再看見一個人的。

「寇森說你可以帶薪休假到寶寶穩定的那天，他說這算工傷！」羅莎熱情的轉達上司的好意，布洛克也不想去多想他們那個厲害的主管是在人事部門面前把家庭糾紛說成職業傷害的，反正他樂得休息。

「然後福瑞說他有機會他會親自向你道歉的。」娜塔莎接著說道。布洛克眯起眼睛看她，像是聽到某種笑話，那個福瑞，他們警局的最高負責人，超級控制狂的局長說要跟他道歉，為什麼？除非那個男人是他找來故意想把布洛克氣流產的。

「因為巴基失控了，任何一名受過專業訓練的警官都不該有這種表現。」  
「喔。」布洛克只能點點頭表示他聽到了，那天的事從中後段開始他都沒有印象，大部分還是聽羅莎轉述而來的。「但他也沒有什麼錯。」他說，事實上他確實幫了他。

娜塔莎哼了一聲，翠綠色的眼睛望著布洛克，大家都知道巴基沒錯，但他本人就是硬要把布洛克差點流產的罪攬在自己身上，「你自己跟他說吧，反正我說的他不聽。還跑去跟福瑞要求一支警告，真他媽神經病。」

「注意語言啊，塔莎甜心，我女兒聽著呢。」布洛克故意糾正了娜塔莎，因為一提起巴基氣氛就很尷尬。娜塔莎是在場對事情最清楚的人，羅莎大概也了解不少，而他的祖父們，布洛克偷偷看了眼蘭斯跟羅伊，他們可能對巴基也有所耳聞，但就不知道對他怎麼想的。

「好吧好吧，你說得對。以後不能在你面前說髒話了。」順著布洛克的話說下去，娜塔莎也抓不清布洛克的態度，巴基是絕對很在乎他的，但以布洛克的個性有可能他會鐵了心不再跟巴基有任何私底下的接觸。

她們沒有待很久，因為布洛克還要先回家整理一點個人用品再回去朗姆洛家，而羅莎跟娜塔莎也還有工作要完成。離開前娜塔莎偷偷的要布洛克找時間聯絡巴基，電話也好，簡訊也罷，就是告訴他他沒事，「不然我要被他煩死了。」紅髮女郎沒好氣的說。

布洛克有些敷衍的答應了，即便他想主動聯絡對方也不知道該說些什麼，他不敢妄加揣測巴基當日的舉動與失控代表什麼，畢竟他們最後的談話是不歡而散的。巴基顯然不喜歡人工受孕這個想法，那就沒可能接受他肚子裡的小寶貝，既然如此，布洛克覺得自己不能為了私慾給小天使找一個不疼她的後爸。

他被祖父們簇擁著回到了朗姆洛家，說是回也不太正確，因為除了母親過世時他根本沒在這裡待過，雖然稱不上是金碧輝煌，但也足夠豪華了，至少比布洛克現在住的小公寓大上好幾倍。

布洛克不能習慣這種空曠的擺設，雖然每個地方都經過了精心的設計佈置，但就是不如他的公寓溫馨，羅伊看出來他的不適，「你可以隨意的妝點這裡布洛克，這裡以後也是你跟小天使的家了知道嗎？」他點點頭，心想要花很多時間才能改造完成。

「你先住這間，這是你母親之前的房間。」看見布洛克驚訝的表情，羅伊微笑著說：「蘭斯說要保留的。別看他這樣，他其實很在乎你們，Alpha就是太驕傲了不是嗎？有時候他們對其他人發脾氣是因為不好意思承認他們是對自己感到憤怒。」

羅伊讓布洛克自己去探索充滿母親氣息的房間，並告訴他有任何需要的東西就提出來後才輕聲地關上門離開。布洛克輕撫過房間裡的每一樣擺設，從桌椅到床鋪，書架上的藏書，窗簾的花色，每一樣都透露著他小時候跟母親一起同住時的相似。

他隨手放下行李坐到床上，床頭櫃上有一本邊緣磨損嚴重的本子，布洛克把他拿起來感覺到本子的重量，從它封面陳舊的狀況來看這是一本被人翻閱多次的本子，更重要的是，上面寫著：安娜的日記本。所以這是他媽媽的日記，布洛克隨意翻開其中一頁。

“今天我遇到了一個男人，他說他來自義大利。真好，我沒去過義大利。希望有一天我也能去那邊玩。”那秀麗的字體寫著這樣一段話，布洛克敏銳的發現或許他剛好就翻到了他母親第一次見到那男人的日子。

“我不知道這是什麼感覺，跟他在一起我感覺快樂、高興，並且想要一直跟他在一起。爸爸說當他跟父親待在一起時，時常會有這種感覺。時間總是在我們見面時不知不覺流逝。”  
“他說我是他見過最美好的事物。老天，我一定笑得像個傻瓜。”  
“他說他要帶我去義大利！但父親一定不會同意的，真討厭。”

接下來的幾頁是空白，布洛克跳過那些部分，往後再翻了幾頁，他推測中間大概間隔了幾個月的時間，他看到他媽媽重新開始寫日記，內容卻讓他心碎。

“我懷孕了，但父親想要我拿掉他，爸爸很難過。他們都不喜歡他，他們說他是在騙我。我聯絡不到他，我怕爸爸他們說的是真的……”  
“我決定離家出去，爸爸已經幫我預約了醫生，我不能對不起我的寶寶，我會一個人把他養大。我愛他。”

日記內容到此結束，看看日期停留在他出生前的幾個月，看樣子他母親很快就下定決心要自己生下他。布洛克撫摸著最後三個字，他媽媽只寫了他，所以他不能確定是指他，還是那個男人，在他還沒出生前，即使知道他代表麻煩，他媽媽還是愛他嗎？

布洛克討厭自己這麼多愁善感，他把這一切怪罪在孕期的信息素影響上。放下那本讓他感到沈重的日記本，他決定先整理自己的行李，順便確定他缺少的東西，或許晚點可以讓羅伊帶他去附近的超市逛逛。如果他的祖父會逛超市的話。

他的東西不多，不到一小時他就把東西都歸位了，多虧了他媽媽跟他住在一起時收拾家裡的習慣跟這個房間一樣，他幾乎不用重新適應環境。布洛克最後從行李袋裡拿出來的是一個小盒子，他坐在地板上把蓋子打開。

最上層是一個小相框，裡面放著一張黑白的超音波照片，那是他第一次去照的照片，其實根本看不清寶寶在哪裡，畫面上只有一個小黑點。布洛克笑了笑把小相框放到床頭，跟媽媽的日記本放在一起。

下面是一些收據票卷，第一張是大都會跟洋基比賽的，再來是在警局附近，小巷中的無名餐館的收據，然後是畫展的票根，還有好多好多展覽跟餐廳的小票。全是跟巴基在一個月的時間裡一起的回憶。

“跟他在一起我感覺快樂、高興。”他想起母親日記裡的話語。布洛克覺得他跟巴基在一起時完全沒有不愉快的時候，他一直以為那是因為他們有志同道合的興趣，他也喜歡跟傑克一起喝酒看球賽，跟娜塔莎一起吃料理，可是並沒有如此強烈的感覺。

趁著自己尚未後悔，布洛克抓起桌上手機，找到巴基的電話號碼，撥通。等待接通的時間他一直在房間踱步，時間像是停止了流逝的速度，布洛克甚至以為巴基不會有接起電話的那一天，當熟悉的聲音從話筒那頭響起時，他才發現自己一直屏住呼吸。

「喂，這裡是巴恩斯。」巴基聽起來很疲倦。布洛克想，或許我打擾到他休息了，「嘿，是我。如果你在忙的話我可以晚點再打。」「不。」他聽到巴基跟旁邊的人說抱歉，還有開關門的聲音。

「好了。有什麼事嗎？」巴基的語氣十分冷淡。布洛克落寞的猜或許他已經不喜歡自己了。  
「只是想告訴你我出院了。」布洛克坐回床上，另一隻手下意識的揪著床單。「我知道，娜塔莎說了。恭喜你的孩子沒事。」

「謝謝你那天救了我。」他有些自嘲的說：「不然那傢伙可能真的會害死我。」然後他聽到巴基好像罵了髒話，他沒聽清楚。

「我沒有。」巴基的語氣變得有些氣急敗壞，布洛克能想像到他揉亂自己頭髮的樣子，「我才是差點害了你的那個。」

「不！你沒有！」布洛克提高音量駁斥，「你完全是在保護我。我是說，朋友的那種，或是同事。」前半句說的有些自作多情了，所以他連忙補了後半句，「我不知道。」

巴基沈默不語，布洛克試著回想自己剛剛說錯什麼了，他已經把床單的一角都捏皺了，他聽著巴基的呼吸聲覺得難以忍受。當他決定要開口結束他們的通話時，巴基宛如嘆息般出聲。

「你到底在想什麼？布洛克，你明知道我喜歡你。」巴基艱難的說，布洛克因此像是被人掐住脖子一般難以呼吸，前者彷彿沒聽到他倒抽一口氣的反應，「如果你不喜歡我就別繼續這樣做了。」

「我做了什麼？」他問。他好像知道巴基指的是什麼，又希望他説清楚，他已經厭倦猜測了，「我不明白，詹姆斯，你得說清楚。」

「就是、別再給我希望！」巴基突然變得怒氣沖沖，但馬上又挫敗的放低音量：「當你告訴我你有伴侶時，我只想跟你當朋友的。但那些約會、天啊，拜託告訴我你也把它們認定成約會，因為你看起來太高興了，我甚至覺得那有一部分原因是因為我。」

是的、是的，絕大部分都是因為你。布洛克想要這樣尖叫出聲，可巴基沒給他機會，他僅僅喘了一小口氣又接下去猶如告白又像是抱怨的說：「球賽那一天真是我人生中最棒的一天了，你知道為什麼嗎？布洛克，那是因為跟你在一起，你是我遇過最美好的事物。」

布洛克感到暈乎乎的，像是有人狠狠的往他的腦袋重擊一拳，那應該讓他感到疼痛，但卻沒有，他反而覺得自己輕飄飄的彷彿置身於空中。他幾乎聽不進巴基接下來的其他話語，布洛克傻傻的應了一聲，巴基就突然掛上了電話。

「搞什麼！」他瞪著停留在結束通話畫面的手機螢幕，巴基的名字跟號碼都在上面，他們剛剛通話的時間不過十來分鐘，不過巴基怎麼就突然掛上電話了。

布洛克在房間裡焦躁的來回踱步，期間羅伊曾上來問他需不需要幫忙，他拒絕了，但他很清楚的聽見羅伊退出房間後蘭斯對他的評價：「像個毛毛躁躁的青少年。」是啊，他為什麼只是因為一通被掛掉的電話就煩躁成這副德性，說不定告訴某人他是最美好的事物是Alpha必修的情話課程。

越想越覺得不對勁，巴基不可能是那種隨便告白又任意反悔的人，至少布洛克覺得不可能，年輕的Alpha對這件事無比認真，就算是透過電話，他也完全能感受到巴基對他的真心誠意。難道是突然發生什麼緊急狀況了，這不意外，作為一名警察這似乎是家常便飯。

布洛克試著冷靜下來，他捏住自己的手機，琢磨著再給巴基打一次電話，如果這次沒人接，那他就撥號碼到警局問發生什麼事了。不論如何，他這次可不願再被動的退開，讓巴基無所適從了，他們之間或許有很大的問題要解決，但總得要人先前進一步。

巴基的電話果然無人回應，布洛克立刻改撥警局的電話，但得到的訊息是巴基突然跑了出去，沒人知道他去哪裡了。這是什麼情況，在外勤期間遇過無數次特殊意外事件的布洛克毫無頭緒，大部分特時候巴基的思考很簡單很好猜，但就是有時候布洛克完全不明白巴基想幹嘛。

整個人坐立難安，布洛克想要做點什麼卻毫無頭緒，他決定先去警局看看，說不定有其他人可以告訴他巴基的下落，再不行就叫人定位他，雖然有點誇張了但又不是不可行，反正最後隨便找個理由矇騙過去就好。

他才剛跳起來準備穿鞋，一直沒有動靜的手機就響了，才響了一秒鐘布洛克就慌慌張張的把電話不小心掛了，「操！」手忙腳亂的回撥，布洛克感覺自己像個白癡，一個在愛情裡的大白癡，他以前最討厭這種人，但現在他卻因為巴基而變成他最討厭的樣子還毫無怨言。

「喂。」巴基聽起來氣喘吁吁的，布洛克甚至覺得他是剛參加完短跑比賽，「我、哈⋯⋯我在你家、呼⋯⋯你家外面、」「不可能！」他下意識否決了，布洛克急急忙忙的跑到窗邊，他掀開窗簾打開窗戶，把頭探出去向下張望：「我沒看到你啊。」

「你開窗了？」巴基的呼吸逐漸趨近平緩，他困惑的問，得到布洛克肯定的回應時不解的說：「我沒看到你啊，你家的窗根本沒打開。你家門牌幾號？我上去找你。」

「上去哪、等等！」布洛克突然大笑出來，聽到巴基說要上來找他時他馬上就發現了，他絕對沒有從娜塔莎那邊得到他要回朗姆洛家住的訊息，他跑到他的公寓了，「你在樓下等我，我馬上過去。」

布洛克一邊下樓一邊大喊：「羅伊！羅伊你能借我車嗎？我有急事。」待在起居室看書的老人聞言抬起頭，看見自己孫子興奮且愉悅的神情，不禁好奇他有什麼急事，明明剛剛還一副焦慮的樣子，現在卻又馬上快活了起來。

「什麼事，需要我跟你一起去嗎？」羅伊把車鑰匙交給布洛克的時候仍關切的問，布洛克才剛出院，雖然身體已經恢復健康，但還是需要休息，讓他獨自一人開車出去或許不太適合。

「不、沒關係的。」布洛克堅持的拒絕了，他要一個人去面對巴基，他們會對彼此說清楚他們的感情，然後會討論他的寶寶，或許又會發生爭執，但絕對不會再不歡而散了。「我要自己去。」

羅伊看著自己的伴侶，確定對方有什麼想說的，但蘭斯只是懶洋洋的看了眼窗外驅車離去的布洛克，搖搖頭微笑，「如果能多個孩子回來也不錯。」

「你說巴恩斯？」  
「至少比安娜的眼光好多了。」羅伊聞言笑了出來，他看看小桌子上自己的女兒漂亮的笑臉，布洛克雖然五官更像他不負責任的Alpha父親，但笑起來的樣子卻是完全遺傳自他的母親。

「我想安娜會同意你，親愛的。」他們的寶貝女兒已經沒機會看到自己的兒子根心愛的人成家了，那他們做祖父的就有義務代替女兒見證這一切。朗姆洛家終於有個人要幸福了。

布洛克緊張的手汗直冒，他不敢開快車，又不想讓巴基等太久，而且紐約街頭今天似乎就是跟他不對盤，他連續遇到好幾個紅燈，最後甚至在他的公寓外兩個街口的地方遇到車禍，害他不得不繞路才能到目的地。

他遠遠就看見巴基坐在公寓門口的階梯上的身影，他看著手機，卻不斷的東張西望，直到他看到布洛克從車子走出來才露出舒坦的笑容。巴基站起來一步跨下兩層階梯，快走的靠近布洛克。

「我以為你不來了。」巴基傻呼呼地笑著，彷彿看到布洛克就是一件如此值得高興的事。布洛克被他感染也傻兮兮的笑了，他往前跨了一步縮短他跟巴基之間的距離，他們的距離短到布洛克能清楚的聞到巴基身上清爽的Alpha氣息。

「我說了我會來。」布洛克心不在焉的回答，巴基的味道讓他有點意亂情迷，他意外發現自己比想像中更喜歡他的味道，並不像那天那麼有攻擊性，卻是Alpha之中少有的溫和，像是冬天的雪地，但不是冷到讓人寒風刺骨的感覺。

「所以你為什麼突然跑到我家來？」布洛克想要更貼近巴基一點，他把這一切歸咎於脆弱的Omega天性，眼前有一個瘋狂向他示好的Alpha，不停的向他散發討好的味道，他相信任誰都無法抵抗的。「我以為你正在電話裡跟我告白。」

巴基因為布洛克的溫順而著迷，他試探的把手放到布洛克的後腰，沒有被拒絕，後者反而配合的靠近他懷裡，巴基驚喜不已。靠在他懷裡的布洛克充滿香甜又迷人的味道，懷孕期的荷爾蒙變化不但不影響他的魅力，反而增加了對巴基的吸引力。

「我想當面跟你說。」巴基把臉埋進布洛克的脖子，鼻尖靠在腺體的位置，香氣源源不絕的衝進他的鼻腔，他頭昏腦脹的把話說得亂七八糟，「我真的很喜歡、不，我愛你，真的，我第一眼就被你吸引了。你相信一見鍾情嗎？布洛克。」

「我不知道。」抓住巴基的上衣，布洛克靠在他的肩膀，迷茫的望著他身後空無一人的街道。天色已經完全暗下來了，路燈在他們的不遠處要閃不閃的亮著。「我不知道，詹姆斯，多告訴我一點。」

「我覺得你一定是我的靈魂伴侶，我媽媽小時候跟我說過這個故事，但我以前都覺得她是騙人的。」巴基笑出聲，他直視著布洛克琥珀色的漂亮眼睛，大膽的靠上去親吻那雙眼，「可是你的眼睛，我看到你的眼睛就知道她說的都是真的。」

「如果是真的你應該吻我的嘴。」

布洛克把巴基拉下來堵住他的嘴，柔軟的四片嘴唇緊緊相貼，他微微張開雙唇，讓他們的呼吸能彼此相融。巴基輕輕含住布洛克的下唇吸吮拉扯，黑髮的Omega發出甜美的呻吟，Alpha摟著他，像是要把布洛克揉進懷裡般緊緊的。

他們像是要直接在大街上幹起來了，巴基已經情不自禁的把手伸進布洛克的衣服下擺，而布洛克則是把一條腿伸進巴基的兩腳之間。Alpha與Omega天生的吸引力，愛情的魔力，隨便要說是哪個原因，反正布洛克現在只想跟巴基黏在一起。

「嘿！要上床滾回家或去開個房，小心我報警。」公寓管理員怒氣沖沖的跑出來指著布洛克和巴基的鼻子叫罵，「你們是發情的野貓嗎，這可是大街上！」旁邊巷子裡適時的傳來貓咪高亢的叫聲，布洛克尷尬的拉著巴基躲進車裡。

他們對看了一眼後開始大笑，布洛克笑得眼淚都掉下來了，他從來沒有表現的那麼魯莽過，至少在談感情這一塊他總是謹慎的太過小心翼翼了。然而為了巴基，他不但被祖父嘲笑是毛毛躁躁的青少年，還被自己的公寓管理員罵成發情的野貓。

等布洛克終於笑完，轉頭看巴基時，他才發現對方早已停止大笑，只是帶著很傻的笑看著他，「你幹嘛笑得那麼奇怪？」巴基搖搖頭，又湊過來吻他，輕啄兩下他的嘴唇就退開，「真是覺得像是在作夢，我沒想過你真的喜歡我。」

「我不喜歡你。」布洛克馬上否定了，然後在巴基露出像是小狗被踢的表情前調皮的說：「我愛你。詹姆斯•巴恩斯你最好趕快記住這一點。我可是不會一直提醒你的。」布洛克咬著下唇略帶羞澀的對著巴基笑。

他說了我愛你，布洛克突然意識到這是他人生中第一次愛上某個人，而那個人也那麼剛好愛他，這是他從不曾想過會發生的事情。對於愛情他一直戒慎恐懼著，覺得那是一把利刃，只會狠狠的刺傷掏空一個人，卻不曾猜想過它也能是一團團柔軟的棉花填滿他的心。

他感到無與倫比的幸福。沒有什麼能比得上此刻了，巴基在他身邊，羅伊跟蘭斯在家等他回去，然後還有肚子裡的寶寶、喔，不。布洛克想到他們還沒討論這件事情，巴基應該是接受了才會告白，但萬一他只是沒想清楚呢，布洛克就是如此悲觀主義。

像是察覺到布洛克的心情，巴基收起笑意，握住布洛克的手，認真的看著他的眼睛說：「如果你是在擔心寶寶的事，那你可以對我有信心一點，我當然是想清楚才來的，寶寶的事我完全可以接受。事實上，我應該跟你道歉，你是一個偉大的Omega，會讓你用這種方式擁有小孩不是你的錯，是Alpha太混蛋了。如果你願意的話，能讓我給你跟寶寶一個家嗎？」

「你是在求婚嗎？混蛋Alpha。」  
「什麼？喔老天、我是不是又想到什麼說什麼了。」巴基慌亂解釋的樣子逗笑了布洛克，「我沒有要求婚，等等、我不是我說我不打算跟你求婚，我想跟你結婚的，只是不是現在，你可能會覺得我太著急還是什麼的，不過我是真的想跟你結婚，當然要等到你覺得可以的時候。還有你的祖父們，他們之前問我的時候我否認了我們的關係，所以我覺得他們可能不是很喜歡我，既然他們是你的家人我覺得還是有必要要徵求他們的同意、然後」

布洛克堵住巴基的嘴，他都不知道巴基話多起來可以多到這種程度，而且語速快得似乎能和診所的助理彼得一比。「停下！詹姆斯，你想太多了，我根本沒有時間想到那裡。」被捂住嘴巴的巴基用一雙無辜的藍綠色眼睛眨巴眨巴的望著他，布洛克跑題的想，至少安潔莉卡的爸爸也是藍綠色的眼睛，如果巴基肯當她的爸爸，別人也看不出來。

「我們會討論到這個的，但不是現在。」

他試著表現得成熟一點，假裝自己沒有被巴基突如其來的”求婚”嚇到，布洛克從來沒有想過結婚這件事，事實上他一直認為婚姻與他無緣，有了伴侶不一定有孩子，因此他認為反推有孩子不等於要有伴侶也是可以的。總而言之，詹姆斯•巴恩斯是他計畫中的大意外。

巴基點點頭，然後布洛克放下他的手，他們突然沈默的一起坐在車上。布洛克看著窗外，回想自己以往的人生，覺得一切都是那麼的莫名其妙，他的親生父親是個超級大爛人，他的母親又是全世界最好的女人，他們共同孕育了他，導致他完全不按照常規的人生安排，接著忽然之間，他的人生又緊急大轉彎，從小路轉回了大道，孩子、家人以及伴侶。

布洛克看向不請自來，搭上他的人生列車，並且固執地轉動他的方向盤的人，巴基只是看著他笑，彷彿可以這樣看上一輩子，布洛克覺得自己已經開始想像那張臉上長出皺紋、頭上冒出白髮、身體不再如現在這般強壯的模樣了。那代表了一輩子。

「所以一切都是命中注定好的，對吧。」

-尾聲-

巴基小心翼翼的攙扶著布洛克，後者覺得他太過大驚小怪。他根本沒有不舒服，也可以一個人好好的走路，但前者就是堅持相信他成為了一個無法自理的、需要凡事都有人協助的孕夫。他已經懷孕超過四個月了，早在一個月前就已經復職，也有定期做產檢，任何跡象都顯示他好得不得了，但巴基就是不放心。

第四個月開始他的肚子明顯變大，大到警局的制服褲快扣不上的地步，寇森准許他穿更寬鬆的衣服來上班，巴基甚至不想讓他來，他跟蘭斯在這點上一拍即合，兩個人瘋狂的想說服他直接放無薪假，直到孩子出生。好險羅伊是個理性又有魄力的Omega，他責備了兩個Alpha，並站在布洛克那邊。

警局已經有意識的開始減少布洛克的工作負擔，威廉跟羅莎甚至常常自告奮勇替他完成工作。這讓布洛克不太開心，他是懷孕了，但又不是變成廢人，這種處處受照顧的感受跟他一直以來獨立自主的個性大大衝突，無事可做他就故意給巴基找麻煩，直到對方在其他人面前保證布洛克工作絕無問題。

「你不可能這樣對我直到寶寶出生。」他忿忿不平的對巴基抱怨，「你知道我可以。」在又一次幫布洛克完成文書工作後巴基回答，他現在幾乎是半個內勤人員，除了要出去辦案的時間，他都泡在內勤辦公室，守在布洛克的左右。他絲毫不在乎布洛克的白眼。

他們在幾個禮拜前的討論中決定把結婚的事延後到寶寶出生後，畢竟籌備婚禮是件大事，考慮到朗姆洛家的人脈，草草了事是不被允許的。如果真的現在就開始準備，那等到婚禮當天，布洛克可能就得挺著九個多月的孕肚穿禮服走紅毯，他堅持拒絕這種情況。

而且他們都想讓寶寶一起拍婚紗照，雖然布洛克一開始不想拍，但被各式各樣的帶著寶寶一起入鏡的照片打動，他答應完成巴基辦一次十分傳統的婚禮的心願，其中包括了婚紗照、豪華儀式，跟蜜月旅行。看到巴基期待的規劃布洛克也就隨他去了，反正不論如何他都是要跟巴基結婚的。

今天是巴基第一次陪布洛克來做產檢，先前的兩次他都有任務在身，改由羅伊跟蘭斯陪同，巴基為此跟福瑞大鬧了一番，最後得到了他未來的每次都能陪自己的Omega做檢查的保證。巴基緊張兮兮的，彷彿他才是要被檢查的人，布洛克反而老神在在，他已經一個人出入這家診所好多次了。

「下午好，彼得。」布洛克用指尖敲敲桌面，診所助理從電腦前抬起頭來，給他一個大大的微笑，以及開朗得過分的招呼：「嘿！又到了檢查的時間了嗎，安潔莉卡長得真快。」彼得笑咪咪的對布洛克說，然後他馬上注意到這次陪同他的人並不是之前的一對老夫婦。

「嗯，下午好，請問你是布洛克的朋友嗎？」彼得友善的對巴基說，他覺得眼前的人有一種莫名的熟悉感，不過他很確定自己不認識眼前這位帥哥，不然他肯定得和韋德分手了。

「啊、不是，」巴基仍然緊張的不得了，他講話還結結巴巴的，讓布洛克覺得莫名奇妙，「我不是、呃⋯⋯那個朋友，對，不是朋友。我是、那個呃，嗯，就是、」「男朋友，未婚夫，隨便你叫他什麼吧。」布洛克好心的幫巴基接下去說了，彼得則是懷疑的來回掃視他們。

「你、有、男朋友？男！朋！友！」診所助理尖聲叫道，引起其他等待的Omega與Alpha的注意，布洛克連忙捂住彼得的嘴要他小聲點。彼得嘶嘶的說：「你如果有那麼帥的男朋友幹嘛做試管嬰兒？他完全符合你對安潔莉卡爸爸的要求啊！還是說、喔⋯⋯」年輕Beta突然同情的看著巴基，看得他毛骨悚然，接著手裡就被塞了張傳單。

「先生如果你有不舉這方面的問題可以參考一下我們診所的療程，別擔心，很多Alpha來了之後都重振雄風了，史傳奇醫生(Dr. Strange)是這方面的專家喔。」  
「誰、現在這種醫生也要用藝名嗎？而且我才沒有不舉！」巴基大聲否認，但彼得完全不買帳，「喔、先生請別害羞，把握機會你跟布洛克還能有屬於你們的孩子。」

「老天。」欲哭無淚的巴基求救的看著布洛克，希望自己的Omega能幫自己澄清一下，畢竟這關係到Alpha的尊嚴。然而布洛克只顧著大笑，一點也不在乎他的Alpha被“污衊”了。

「別笑了，布洛克、我有沒有不舉你應該很清楚啊！」  
「我不知道，畢竟我們唯一的一次你還沒有插進來呢。」巴基阻止了布洛克越抹越黑的嘴，他之前都不知道他的Omega那麼喜歡開玩笑。

他是說，他之前看來還蠻沒有幽默感的，但剛剛送他們來的計程車司機認出了布洛克，並且用譴責的眼光瞪著他，好似他上了他的女兒不認帳，直到布洛克偷笑出聲一切才不那麼讓巴基感到不自在。下車後布洛克告訴他他們吵架那天也是同一個計程車司機載他來診所的，而他把巴基認為是拋棄他的Alpha了。

「抱歉、」布洛克笑到幾乎要喘不過氣，「我保證他沒有那方面的問題，只是我們第一次要上床的時候我想吐，記得我來驗孕的那天嗎？」見彼得點點頭，布洛克才接著說：「就是他，那個你問我要不要報警的Alpha。」現在診所助理又把手放在電話上了，並改以警戒的目光盯著巴基。

「喔、天啊，拜託，饒了我吧。」

布洛克無情的把巴基留給彼得，轉身進了診療室。醫院助理此刻化身為調查警官，雖然他審問的人才是正牌員警，但那並不影響彼得追根究底的堅持。

「快說！你這個混蛋對布洛克做了什麼？他可是個警察，他的搭檔你一定不知道是誰對吧，她可是紐約分局辦案率第一的警官，你個Alpha混蛋等著被關到死吧！」彼得就差跳出櫃台揪著巴基的衣領大吼了，唯一阻止他的理由絕對不是因為他覺得自己墊腳也沒有巴基高，絕對不是。

「嘿、小子，冷靜一點。」巴基無奈的舉起雙手，「你叫彼得是嗎，我可以叫你彼得嗎？」  
「不行！我不跟罪犯當朋友。」彼得對著巴基齜牙咧嘴，布洛克不只是他的病人，對他來說也是朋友，任何欺負他的朋友的人都別想在他這裡得到好臉色。

「好吧，好吧，你說了算。那我就直接叫你醫生了，行嗎？」彼得點點頭，他差點被醫生這個稱呼迷惑，但他很快就找回理性，繼續用眼神逼問巴基，「醫生，我不是什麼罪犯，那天是我跟布洛克有點誤會。」巴基想簡單的用三言兩語解釋他跟布洛克的情況，卻被彼得的一萬個為什麼打敗。

等他說明完，布洛克也檢查完了，因為班納醫生用內線撥電話出來叫巴基進去診療室，「請跟布洛克同行的先生進來好嗎？然後彼得別再質問我們病患的伴侶了。」被責備的診所助理漲紅著臉替巴基打開診療室的門，但仍不忘在背後做鬼臉。

雖然彼得仍然對巴基抱有敵意──他認為巴基不該如此對一個想要孕育新生命的Omega，不管他選擇用什麼方式得到這個孩子──但巴基還是對他表示了謝意，對於任何對布洛克好的人他也會以同樣的態度報答。

「不論如何，很高興認識你，醫生。」進去診療室前巴基向彼得伸手，「我是詹姆斯•巴恩斯，你可以叫我巴基。或許過不了多久你就會在布洛克的配偶欄看見我的名字了。」他靦腆的笑著，並不好意思的摸摸自己的鼻尖。而彼得看著關上的診療室的門若有所思。

巴基在診療室中看到坐在床上的布洛克，對方正在用紙巾擦掉肚子上的透明凝膠，他的腹部已經沒有之前的線條了，取而代之的是柔和、圓潤的弧度。平時被衣服遮住，巴基根本不確定布洛克的寶寶大到什麼程度了，直到親眼看到，巴基才覺得人真的很不可思議。

他有一個妹妹，但妹妹跟他才差兩歲，巴基覺得自己根本沒有印象媽媽大肚子是什麼樣子，他小時候只覺得瑞貝卡是個小混蛋，跟他搶玩具，跟他搶爸媽關注，但等他大一點，他才知道有一個兄弟姊妹是多好的事情，如果布洛克願意，或許他們真的可以再考慮生一個。

「請坐。」戴著眼鏡的醫生指了指自己辦公桌前的椅子讓巴基坐下。巴基注意到自己面前有一張黑白的超音波照片，他盯著那黑白畫面好一陣子，但也看不出一個孩子的形狀，等他放棄猜測寶寶的頭在哪時，布洛克已經整理好自己坐到他身邊了。

「首先，布洛克我要恭喜你找到一個伴侶。」看起來溫和老實的班納醫生微笑著對布洛克說，巴基轉頭看了眼他的表情，意外的發現他應該是不好意思了，完全不打算抬頭看著醫生，只是假裝專注撫平衣服上存在的皺摺。醫生也沒有為難，直接轉移了這個話題。

「寶寶的狀況很穩定，你的身體也很健康，繼續保持。」班納醫生一邊翻閱著檢查數據，一邊說，接著他把目光轉向巴基，「然後……」「詹姆斯•巴恩斯。」巴基在醫生開口詢問前就先報上姓名。

「好的，巴恩斯先生，有一件事情需要你們兩個知道，因為你不是寶寶的親生父親，我不能保證你的信息素對胎兒有沒有不良的影響，再加上你們現在還沒有建立完整的連結，有些Alpha信息素可能會導致寶寶流產。」

見巴基跟布洛克露出驚訝的表情，班納醫生連忙補充：「別擔心，這並不是必然的，只是有這個可能性，Alpha本能就是要確保自己的基因被留下，對於其他Alpha的孩子會有排斥是必然的。但既然這幾個月布洛克都沒有狀況，我想你們可以不用太擔心。如果真的有疑慮，等等我請彼得幫你們做個信息素檢測。」

布洛克鬆了一口氣，要是寶寶因此沒有了，先不提他自己會有多失望，巴基大概會愧疚的想自殺，想到他先前差點流產的時候，巴基那副自責到不行的樣子，布洛克就覺得可怕，他可一點也不想再經歷一次了。要是真有危險，為了巴基跟寶寶好，他會跟巴基分居直到寶寶出生。

「如果你們沒其他問題，今天檢查到這裡就結束了。有任何問題隨時打電話過來，檢測可能要等一下，結果出來我再請彼得電話通知你們。」

向醫生道謝，巴基扶著布洛克的後腰走出診療室，察覺到前者的憂心，布洛克裝作不在意的把手放在巴基放在自己腰間的手臂，「醫生說了沒什麼好擔心的，你不要怕自己會殺了安潔莉卡行嗎？」「但如果我控制不住怎麼辦？」巴基看著布洛克的臉說：「我之前在你面前失控過，記得嗎？那次我差點害了你。」

布洛克毫不掩飾的翻了個大白眼，他就是不想面對這個，他已經跟巴基說過好幾次上次不是他的錯，是他的Alpha混蛋老爸的問題，但年輕Alpha就是瘋狂的鑽牛角尖，甚至問他有沒有Alpha用的抑制劑，吃了可以暫時消除信息素。

「巴恩斯我再說一遍，那次完全不是你的錯，除非那個混蛋越獄又跑到你面前羞辱我，不然同樣的事絕對不會再發生了。」  
「你怎麼知道，我覺得不太保險，我還是去問問醫生有沒有Alpha用的抑制劑吧，我、」

「嘿！你們兩個！」彼得打斷了他們的爭論，他看起來很興奮，布洛克猜不出來診所助理這會兒又在高興什麼，據他所知，他剛剛還對巴基不太滿意呢。

彼得抓著一張打印下來的紙張跑到他們面前，他情緒高漲的對著巴基說：「你一年多前來過我們診所對不對？天啊，你那時候看起來真的很邋遢，不過多虧你的信息素超穩定，身體也很健康，所以班納醫生說可以保留你的精子。」巴基看起來一頭霧水，布洛克也沒聽懂彼得在說什麼，畢竟他的語速快得像是在唱饒舌，

「慢點，你說慢一點，彼得，我們聽不懂。你剛剛說誰來過診所？我不是已經在這裡看診很久了嗎？」  
「不、不是你布洛克，我是說你男朋友。」彼得把他手上的紙塞進布洛克手裡，手舞足蹈的說：「他來我們診所捐過精，不過時間太久了我忘記他的長相，他剛剛說了名字我才想起來。你們能相信嗎？你男朋友就是安潔莉卡的爸爸欸！這真是太神奇了。」

布洛克跟巴基同時低頭看向紙上的文字，上面有一張巴基鬍子拉渣、頭髮長得要命的照片，跟他員警證上的差不多，對比他現在這副清爽的、宛如大學生的模樣，也難怪彼得認不出來。布洛克表情怪異的看了巴基一眼，他還有資格指責自己找一個完全不認識的Alpha給孩子當爸呢，他還不是想讓不認識的Omega懷孕。

「喔、老天這真的很神奇欸。」彼得還在怪叫，「這真的是命運欸，布洛克你不想找個男朋友所以來做人工受孕，好不容易懷孕了又找了一個Alpha，結果他竟然就是孩子的爸！我的媽啊、我都起雞皮疙瘩了。」年輕的診所助理誇張的抱住自己的手臂。

「我以為你不贊同用人工的方式有小孩。」回程的路上布洛克說，「你只捐過一次嗎？你怎麼不記得你去過診所了？」他也不想表現得咄咄逼人，但想起當初他們吵架時巴基的態度他就不爽，既然有機會報復回來，他當然要好好的對巴基酸言酸語一番。

「那都一年多前的事了、」巴基嘆了口氣。他們回家是坐公車，他讓布洛克坐在單人空位，自己拉著吊環站在一旁，低頭看著坐在座椅上望著窗外的布洛克，他心想自己該如何解釋。

「我好像是隨便找的一間醫院，我也沒注意叫什麼名字。我當時退伍一段時間了，PTSD把我折磨得夠嗆的，我找不到工作，退伍金又全花在義肢上，我應該是沒錢吃飯了才想說要去捐精。」  
「可以拿錢？」布洛克好奇的問，其實聽巴基說到PTSD他就心軟了，他自己還算好，退伍後心裡沒有大問題，就是他很多同袍都因此受盡折磨。

巴基點點頭，「沒有很多，但也不少了，足夠我吃好幾天。」他反手握住布洛克伸過來的手，拉到自己嘴邊在手背上親了一下，「我記得我出來的時候有個小女孩撞到我腿上，她是試管寶寶，但看起來跟其他孩子沒有什麼不同。我不知道她是不是她爸的親生孩子，但她爸爸看起來很愛她。反正我隔天就去了互助會，他們幫我申請到警局工作。」

「你就沒想過在路上看到自己的孩子認不出來？」布洛克只是想開開玩笑，但巴基卻很認真的回答：「想過，不過那也沒關係，因為我相信他會有一對十分疼愛他的父母，這樣就夠了，我只是提供了一小部分，但他能誕生還是得感謝他的父母。」

他們到站了，巴基幫著布洛克下車，家離公車站還有一點距離。只要有時間巴基就會陪布洛克出來散散步，因為他現在不適合做太多激烈的運動，他們偶爾會聊聊天，但大部分的時候就只是安靜的走出去，再一起走回家。

布洛克不讓巴基扶著他，他把巴基的手握在自己手裡，巴基有些受寵若驚。他們幾乎不牽手出門，因為布洛克自己不習慣，他也不確定自己喜不喜歡，巴基的體溫比他高，握久了好像自己的溫度也會變得跟他一樣。

「那你覺得如何？」  
「什麼如何？」巴基困惑的轉頭看布洛克，他們都沒有停下腳步，巴基走在靠車道的一邊，但還是不時會注意另一邊的行人，小心不讓他們撞到布洛克。

「寶寶啊，你原本以為他是別人的孩子，結果突然發現是你的。」  
「嗯……不知道欸，就跟以為自己被戴綠帽，結果沒有的男人一樣吧、嘿！很痛。」巴基用手揉揉自己的小腿，布洛克剛剛用他的鞋跟踢了他的小腿骨一下，狠狠的。

「我開玩笑的啦。」討好的摟住布洛克的肩，巴基看著前方，「沒什麼特別的感覺啊，我一直以來都沒有安潔莉卡不是我的孩子的想法，所以沒什麼差別吧。」

感覺自己身邊的人在顫抖，巴基停下來緊張的以為布洛克不舒服，卻看到對方用另一隻手在揉眼睛，「布洛克怎麼了？眼睛進沙了嗎，我看看。」「沒事，我等等就好了。」布洛克別過臉不想讓巴基看到，但巴基固執的用雙手捧住他的臉，硬是要他抬頭看著自己。

「你哭了？身體很不舒服嗎？我要給班納醫生打電話。」巴基正在口袋把手機拿出來，布洛克就抓住他的手，叫他不要亂打電話，「我沒有不舒服，我只是、」他喘了一下氣，並抹去眼角的淚珠。

「我只是很高興你是安潔莉卡的爸爸。」  
「真的，高興到哭？」巴基懷疑的看著布洛克，雖然有人說過懷孕的Omega情緒會有點喜怒無常，但布洛克一直表現正常，所以巴基也在意，不過現在看來好像真有那麼一回事。

「真的啦，你再問我回去就跟蘭斯說你欺負我。」布洛克突然兇巴巴的對巴基說，如果他沒有在說完之後吸了一下鼻子的話，巴基會很認真的看待他的話的，但現在他只覺得布洛克可愛到不行。

巴基維持著捧著布洛克臉的姿勢，對著他的嘴吻了下去。因為之前被公寓管理員罵過，現在布洛克都很注意在外面不要跟巴基有親密接觸，然而Omega反抗了一下就放棄了，因為巴基很堅持著吻他。

他沒有得寸進尺，只是親了他的嘴唇兩下就拉開他們之間的距離。布洛克記得巴基明明是藍綠色的眼睛，但現在看來卻藍得過份，奇怪的是裡面還有星星，跟他的倒影。

「我愛你。」巴基輕聲的說，語氣溫柔的像是要把他整個人化掉，布洛克因此笑得過份燦爛。

-完-


End file.
